Let me go
by Violet et Noir
Summary: Yo te amo, tu me amas ¿Por qué narices no podemos estar juntos?- Soy tu novia, y es todo lo que puedo darte. Bella y Edward se aman más allá del límite de la desesperación, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes secretos tan grandes como el peso de tu alma?Ooc.TH.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer nosotras solo dejamos fluir nuestra imaginación, como compañeras en el crimen._

* * *

** Canción del fic: Let me go – Three doors down.**

**Canción del capítulo: Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

"_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea. Porque no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto. Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy__"_

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza.

Un vacío en su pecho se calaba poco a poco, sus piernas y brazos temblaban por el frío del agua y la baja temperatura de la vacía habitación. Recogió su desnudo cuerpo una vez más en busca de calor, sus rodillas chocaron una contra otra y sus dientes castañearon como resultado de la acción. Los párpados le pesaban y las comisuras de sus ojos, colaborando con la tarea, mantenían a las lágrimas dentro de su ser impidiendo que escaparan. Cómo si eso fuera a evitar que ella llorase, seguramente en esos momentos nada podría detener la lluvia de recuerdos y dolores que pesaban sobre su espalda.

Sus hombros helados chocaron contra la baldosa de la pared, se miró los pies por unos segundos disfrutando de algunos segundos con la mente en blanco. El agua de la ducha caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo bañando a la tina conjuntamente, sin embargo ella apenas y podía respirar, le dolía el pecho, el cuerpo, la cabeza. Le dolía el alma.

_Haberlo perdido _-se recriminó-. _Haberlo perdido fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho durante toda tu vida. _

Echó hacia atrás el torso y mantuvo los pies a raya, observó el techo tratando de perderse allí. Aquel rosa pálido que combinaba con el piso blanco mármol no tenía sentido sin él, últimamente nada tenía sentido sin él.

Un sollozo desgarrador escapó de sus labios en cuanto una imagen mental la embargó, aguantó el dolor como pudo, y apenas contuvo las lágrimas mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando así de contener más agudos sonidos que clamaban por salir y empapar al aire de dolor.

En realidad ella estaba sufriendo y no sabía cómo sellar aquel pasado que tanto daño había causado en una de las mejores cosas que la habían maravillado. Tantos secretos que decidió guardarse para sí misma esperando que él jamás los descubriese. Y aquí estaba ahora, llorando por él, aguantando con ansias el deseo punzante de lanzarse a sus brazos y marcarlo como suyo frente al mundo.

Le había dado todo de ella, cada parte de su corazón, de su alma, eran solo de él, lo amaba con locura, con desesperación incluso. Y nunca llegó a pensar en el profundo sufrimiento que se apoderaría de su cuerpo si le fallaba a ese amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Ya no queda nada de aquellos seres perfectos; dos bosquejos de personas rondan la tierra, deambulan como humanos llenos de amargura insatisfecha.

Clavó su vista vacía en la pared contraria de la ducha, el agua fría golpeaba contra su espalda sin dar tregua y ella lo recibía como un castigo al daño tremendo que le había causado a su alma gemela. Al menos eso sosegaba en cierto punto el dolor que la marcaba, ese dolor tan certero y capaz de ser palpado. Esa amargura hiriente, sanguinolenta.

Tantos sentimientos dentro de un solo cuerpo no podían sobrevivir y, sin embargo, lo habían hecho; todos ellos en conjunto se habían apropiado del corazón de ella transformándola en una muñeca desolada y congelada, sin calidez recorriendo su pecho, sin armonía sanando su alma, sin nada. Lo que quedó era un saco vacío, un precipicio sin salida en el que tarde o temprano caería aniquilando cualquier resquicio de cordura dentro de su mente.

Se rió amargamente mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla derecha confundiéndose con las gotas de agua.

Era culpable de su propia desgracia y tenía que aceptarlo.

Él no podía reaccionar de otra manera, ella había matado a la causa de su existencia, a la razón de su vida, a su hijo.

.

.

.

Entre penumbras y oscuridad un hombre de cabellos cobrizos corría, huía de su pasado y del horrible presente que le había cambiado por completo.

Su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos que se negaban a escapar, sus manos en forma de puños dejaban entrever aquellos nudillos con heridas abiertas, muestra perfecta de la lucha que había terminado hacía algunos instantes.

Tenía los músculos de sus brazos marcados y el ceño fruncido. Corría tan rápido como sus extremidades se lo permitían a sabiendas de las consecuencias de su acto.

_Si tan solo supiera _-suspiró observando como el cielo caía a pedazos-. S_i ella supiera_.

Continuó su camino atravesando el suelo hediondo, sus pisadas eran cada vez más fuertes acompañadas de aquella tintineante voz que clamaba el nombre de su mujer a gritos proferidos.

La necesitaba y solo Dios sabe cómo la necesitaba. Sin embargo no podía pedir más de lo que tenía: ella había cambiado por él y él por ella, pero ni el pasado ni el destino habían canjeado sus órdenes por deseo de ambos. Deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma cambiar su presente, transformarlo en algo mejor para ambos, pero su vida, su propia familia no se lo permitió.

Y ahora, sin importarle el pasado o la corriente que los perseguía, se había decidido a luchar contra viento y marea por ella, por sentir su calidez una vez más, por escuchar su risa después de robarle un beso o simplemente por verla. Por ver sus ojos brillar en medio de la noche después de declararle su amor de la manera más sutil del planeta; solo verla.

Respiró profundo al llegar completamente empapado al portón de aquella casa donde la había amado con tanto fervor, negó con la cabeza ahuyentando sus miedos y atravesó la puerta principal buscándola, rogando poder verla por última vez, al menos para descubrir qué había cambiado en ella, qué la había hecho perder los ánimos y los estribos.

Entró de golpe, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Se abrió paso entre la soledad exorbitante del lugar y ascendió las escaleras. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo mientras azotaba puertas suplicando verla por última vez, y toda su búsqueda terminó en cuanto escuchó un llanto lastimero proveniente de una última y oscura puerta al final del corredor.

Apresuró el paso y azotó la puerta para verla; justo ahí la encontró, empapada y temblando. Desnuda y amoratada por los golpes del agua en contra de su espalda, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del mundo.

Su corazón se contrajo de dolor y desesperanza, y con voz apenas audible la llamó, ya sin fuerzas.

-Bella.

Ella despertó de aquella triste ensoñación y le regresó la mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando él lo entendió todo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Valhe:**_Esta vez, empezamos está historia la izzy y yo, con ganas de que les guste, y les quite el aburrimiento, que a veces es un ¡Horror!_

**Itzeel:**_Hemos decidido animarlas con un poco de nuestras locuras, llenas de sentimientos que abundan, pero son escasamente representados._

**V:**_Esteee...No queremos hacerlas llorar, pero puede que necesiten uno que otro kleenex para esta nueva aventura. No se preocupen, les enviamos los pañuelitos por correo._

**I:**_Promete ser interesante y poco usual, al menos para nosotras, así lo ha sido. Disfruten leyéndola, como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndola. XD._

**Ambas:** _Queremos agradecer, con todo el almita a nuestra maravillosa beta_**"Erised Black"**_ y pronto les tendremos noticias de una colaboradora ¡cítrica!. . Sabemos que les brillan los ojos. Todas las canciones mencionadas al inicio de los capítulos están en nuestro perfil. !Y también tenemos formspring! Así que ahí tienen la información extra._

**¿Qué tal si nos dejan unos lindos reviews?** _*Puchero con ojos aguados*_ **Expresen sus opiniones, gustos y demás. De premio, les entregamos un adelantito de lo que será el primer capítulo.**

_Muchos besos mexicanos y ecuatorianos._

**V&I**


	2. Ambos hemos estado buscando algo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Let me go – Three doors down.**

**First time – Lifehouse. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_"Ambos hemos estado buscando a algo .Hemos estado asustados al encontrar .Es más fácil estar en pedazos .Es mas fácil esconderse." _

* * *

Edward se sentía enfermo, despertar a esas horas con el golpeteo insistente del agua contra las baldosas no era agradable, sobre todo cuando tu hermana de tan solo quince años recorría la casa con sus pequeños pies en pose de bailarina. La lluvia chocaba contra el tejado de su pequeña pero acogedora casa, y toda la familia Cullen comenzaba con premura todas las actividades que tenían pendientes.

El muchacho, frotando sus ojos, se levantó de su cama con rapidez y tomó la toalla de su armario dispuesto a golpear la puerta del baño hasta que su hermano mayor se dignara en darle permiso y poder tomar una ducha. Su mañana transcurrió con normalidad, saludar con sus padres, pelear con Emmett por un espacio en la ducha, rogarle a su hermana Alice intentando conseguir que bajase el volumen del radio, y al final, desayunar con todos ellos sentado en una mesa de madera con forma circular, bebió leche fresca con canela, un par de tostadas elaboradas por su madre y se preparó para salir a sus clases universitarias.

Tomó el colectivo emocionado, en compañía de sus hermanos, por primera vez en su vida deseaba con ansias entrar a la facultad de medicina y poder observar _su_ sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que hace meses no encontraba en ninguna mujer, y que solo ella tenía. O tal vez, perderse en ese par de ojos, tan profundos e hipnotizantes como el chocolate, escuchar su risa y acariciar sus mejillas después de haberla avergonzado, tan solo _verla_, así de sencillo.

La conocía desde primer año en la facultad, _Bella_, su nombre sonaba tan perfecto con tan solo pensarlo. Habían sido amigos gracias a la intervención de Ángela y su novio Ben Cheney, quienes muy amablemente los habían presentado después de varias súplicas por parte de Edward.

La primera vez que la vio fue en aquella clase de biología avanzada, no pudo ser su compañero ya que trabajaba con Jasper, su mejor amigo exteriorizando a Emmett, claro está. En cuanto ambos cruzaron una mirada él sintió que el mundo terminó y tan solo quedaron ellos dos enfrascados en una burbuja de amor, donde se respiraba paz y un sentimiento extraño, que de vez en cuando hacía a Edward estremecerse.

Busco amigos que la conocieran, o alguno que siquiera compartiera una clase con ella, y al final, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encontró a su compañero de escuela, Ben, y le rogó, con diplomacia, que se la presentara.

Edward la notó distante al comienzo, siempre cansada, exhausta, y huyendo de las invitaciones colectivas de las que era motivo. Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas de conquistarla ni por un solo momento, la buscaba en la hora de receso, y en cada hora que tenía libre, se hizo su amigo uno de tantos días, y por insistencia de él, ella terminó cediendo con una invitación al cine. Para Edward la salida fue lo más mágico que pudo haber ocurrido en su vida, la forma en que ella lo trataba, lo cuidadosa y delicada que se veía, lo frágil que lucía en cuanto preguntaba de su vida personal, cada detalle de Bella lo enamoró por completo y terminó cayendo en esas redes del amor que a muchos corazones les han armado la guerra.

Salieron a todo lado en el primer mes de vacaciones primaverales. Si bien es cierto, Edward no pertenecía a una familia de dinero, tenía lo suficiente como para sobrevivir y poder con sus gastos ya que trabajaba a medio tiempo por un sueldo acomodado, además repartía el dinero de tal manera que podía compartirlo con sus padres y con sus necesidades de hombre joven. Sin embargo Edward se las ingeniaba para llevarla al parque, para regalarle una flor o una tarjeta, siempre estaba allí para ella, y sin saberlo, Bella también correspondió a ese sentimiento tan fuerte que el cobrizo exudaba.

El tiempo pasó, los meses se convirtieron en días para ambos, y las horas se las llevaba el viento mientras esperaban verse, nació un amor puro, y ambos podían aceptarlo sin vergüenza. Edward le pidió una oportunidad y ella no dudó en dársela, el amor que sentía por él era tan grande que su pecho parecía explotar cada vez que lo veía.

Pero estas vacaciones de navidad se tornaron un poco distintas para el muchacho. Bella tuvo que regresar con su familia a Forks, dejando a su novio solo en Phoenix. Se escribieron por correo, y hablaron por _Skype_ la mayoría de veces, pero nada se igualaba a sentir el calor latente de la otra persona a su lado, ambos coincidían en esa forma de pensar.

Fue casi un mes y medio de amor a distancia, y la relación realmente se deterioró en el ámbito físico, tanto él como ella sentían la falta de aquel cosquilleo en los labios después de un beso, o del simple roce cálido de un abrazo, y lo soportaron solo por el gran amor que se tenían.

Así que el resto de vacaciones él las pasó solo con su familia, cenó con sus padres, salió a bailar con sus amigos una que otra vez, y hasta ayudó en la decoración a su pequeña hermana Alice durante fin de año. Trataba de cerrar el vacío de su pecho ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo, dejar de pensar en ella a veces le resultaba muy difícil, y recordar la mentira clavada en su voz le dolía aún más.

_—¿Te irás a Forks?—le preguntó mientras caminaban por una calle amplia, lejos de la Universidad._

_—Si—titubeó ella entrelazando ambas manos, necesitada de un tipo de contacto—quiero ver a mis padres._

_—Tal vez…—Edward se rascó la nuca, debatiéndose por causa de la indecisión—tal vez podría ir contigo, así conocería a mis futuros suegros._

_Ella le regresó la mirada temerosa, y con la negación grabada a fuego lento. El viento golpeó sus cabellos y le permitió a él percibir aquel perfecto perfume a fresas._

_—No Edward—habló ella con la voz quebrada—tú no puedes dejar a tu familia, tienes que quedarte aquí para tomar cursos de anatomía avanzada y mejorar en tu carrera._

_—Quiero ir contigo—le susurró él abrazándole por la espalda—Bella, no podría pasar estas vacaciones sin ti, te necesito demasiado._

_Ella suspiró, y su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a temblar._

_—No quiero que vayas conmigo—murmuró herida por alguna razón-las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú crees—y con ello separó aquel profundo abrazo que habían compartido._

_Edward sintió la frustración correr por cada fibra de su cuerpo, en un ataque, tomó la muñeca de su novia y la obligó a mirarlo._

_—¿Qué es lo difícil?—cuestionó para ambos—No entiendo porque armas tan problema por esto Bella, yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿Por qué narices no podemos estar juntos?_

_—Estamos juntos—le recordó ella después de un largo suspiro, donde ella buscaba tranquilizarse—soy tu novia, y es todo lo que puedo darte._

_—¿Y si quiero convertirte en mi esposa?—habló él con voz dura, aumentando la fuerza de su presión en la mano de ella—yo quiero todo contigo, y no comprendo porque tu niegas que también lo deseas._

_—Edward—susurró ella mirándola con el temor incrustado en los ojos—por favor, suéltame, me haces daño._

_Él reaccionó después de varios segundos, alejó su mano de la de ella y miró la marca de sus dedos en aquella cremosa piel._

_—Yo…—su boca se abría y cerraba sin ningún sonido que emitir, y de repente se sintió algo enfermo por causa de sus actos—yo no quise…_

_—Lo sé—le cortó ella negando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en sus labios—nadie quiso…_

_—Bella—murmuró él abrazándola con fuerza, sin poder resistir el impulso de rozar su frágil piel—no me dejes, por favor, quédate conmigo, te amo tanto._

_Ella sollozó en su pecho y empuñó sus manos en la camisa de él, hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respiró aletargada sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se entumecía._

_Edward se culpó al notar la reacción de su novia._

_—Tranquila—le susurró besando su oreja con delicadeza—lo haremos a tu manera, irás a Forks y verás a tus padres, y yo…—suspiró tomando fuerzas para mencionar aquellas palabras que le dolerían tanto en el próximo período—esperaré por ti._

Sin embargo había notado cierto temor en su voz, y aunque pareciese imposible, unas gotas de mentira con la influencia del dolor.

Edward no era tonto, sabía que la amaba y que ese sentimiento era correspondido, y por ello reconocía la falta de comunicación que tenían entre ambos, ella si le guardaba una serie de secretos y no pensaba decírselos.

—¡Hey!—saludó Ben palmoteando su espalda-te ves un poco ido.

Edward sonrió.

—Estoy bien, ya sabes, la extraño _demasiado_.

—Hoy volverá—le animó su amigo caminando juntos hacia el salón de química orgánica dos—la tendrás en tus brazos al final del día, y podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella—levantó las cejas sugestivamente y Edward se rió por causa de la vergüenza.

—Sabes mejor que nadie, que no hemos pasado a tercera base—tomaron asiento en la mesa sexta del salón—la quiero, y la respeto.

—Bueno Eddie, es tu forma de pensar—Ben abrió su libro en la clase que habían quedado y tomó su lápiz—yo soy otra historia.

—Lo eres—repitió Edward rascándose la nuca, el profesor entró después de varios segundos y ambos se concentraron en la clase como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

El resto del día transcurrió entre libros y maestros algo inescrupulosos que regalaban notas a sus alumnas gracias a una noche junto a ellas.

Llegado las cuatro de la tarde, Edward decidió comprar un sándwich en la cafetería de la universidad y una lata de coca-cola como almuerzo. Tomó el colectivo y llegó a aquella cafetería donde la vería por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Le resultó algo cómico entrar a un establecimiento de servicios alimenticios con su propia comida dentro de una bolsa de papel.

Saludó a un par de meseros que conocía y se dirigió directo a la barra de comida rápida donde su novia laboraba, la buscó desesperado, con los ojos bailándole por la necesidad de verla. Recorrió con la mirada el numeroso grupo de bancas color amarillo chillón y al final del camino la encontró de espaldas, con su cabello chocolate cayendo en forma de ondas por aquella blusa blanca que tanto amaba.

Caminó impresionado, después de tanto tiempo sus manos picaban por abrazarla y sus labios clamaban por un beso.

—Bella—le llamó con voz delirante.

Ella se giró emocionada, y al verlo la alegría le volvió a los ojos.

—¡Edward!—exclamó saltando la barra en busca de sus brazos.

Hace tanto que no se veían, Dios. Parecían siglos sin ella y su dulce calidez.

La abrazó con fuerza, inhalando su perfume, grabando la esencia de su novia en cada célula de su cuerpo, le acarició las manos y se deleitó con la suavidad de aquellos delgados dedos, besó su frente reiteradas veces y peinó aquellos cabellos que tanto lo enloquecían.

—Te extrañe—le susurró al oído, desesperado por escuchar su voz dulce y frágil.

—También yo—le respondió ella con la voz un poco temblorosa, él quiso pensar que fue por causa de la separación, sin embargo no pudo creer su propia excusa.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí?—le rogó prácticamente la muchacha, a quién también le afectaba el ambiente, para poder expresar sus emociones.

Edward asintió, intrigado, feliz y con un cúmulo de emociones dentro de su alma.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá?—intentó entablar conversación el muchacho, ambos tomados de la mano caminaban por la avenida contigua a la facultad de medicina.

—Bien—respondió ella algo indecisa—todos están bien.

—¿Y tus padres?—insistió él tentado por la curiosidad.

—Te he dicho que bien—respondió ella sin fuerzas en la voz—Edward, yo…quiero hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes.

Él asintió, y por primera vez después de meses de relación, sintió que ella confiaba al menos un poco.

—Verás…tal vez tenga que mudarme—le habló ella apretando su palma contra la de él—la renta no…no me alcanza—y eso a él, le sonó a fiasco.

Era tan sencillo descubrirla en sus mentiras, la forma en que hablaba, como temblaba o mordía su labio inferior, gestos simples que Edward amaba y que al mismo tiempo odiaba porque demostraban las inseguridades y deshonestidades de su novia.

—¿Dinero?—le preguntó él siguiendo la corriente de la conversación.

—No—negó Bella desesperada al encontrar en los ojos de su amor una serie de sospechas—es decir…no quiero tu dinero.

—Pero necesitas dinero—argumentó Edward acercándose a una de las tantas bancas descoloridas y anticuadas del parque. Ella se deslizó a su lado y le abrazó por inercia, escondió su rostro en el pecho varonil de su novio y Edward se sintió en casa por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, ese era su lugar, con su mujer en su pecho.

—Cuéntame—le pidió acariciando el brazo desnudo de Bella con cuidado—quiero saberlo.

Ella suspiró y levantó el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—En realidad…mis padres viven solos en Forks, y me han pedido de favor que les ayude con la renta, y yo…no quiero dejar la facultad pero el tiempo me resulta demasiado corto, he considerado vivir con ellos por una temporada hasta encontrar un empleo donde ejerza la enfermería como apoyo principal, pero eso tomará tiempo y dinero.

—¿Te irás a Forks?—le preguntó alterado, ajustó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia y besó su coronilla reiteradas veces en busca de una negación. El miedo que le infundía la sola idea conseguía erizar cada vello de su piel.

—No quiero—le susurró ella con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo—no puedo ni pensar en regresar a ese pueblo, pero tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mis padres. Yo…Edward, ¿Podrías conseguirme un empleo en la facultad como ayudante del profesor?

—¿Ayudantía?—murmuró él un tanto aliviado por la negativa a viajar—cariño—tomó el rostro de su novia entre aquellas fuertes y níveas manos y le besó la punta de la nariz con ternura- tienes doble turno en la cafetería y con eso, apenas y estudias para los exámenes finales. Bella, no estoy de acuerdo en tu idea de trabajar más, tienes el tiempo copado.

—Lo sé—susurró ella, perdida en los ojos de su novio—pero _necesito_ el dinero, y no tienes idea de _cuánto_, ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí? Edward, tienes entablada una relación diplomática con el señor Banner, yo…no quiero hacer esto, créeme, no quiero pedirte esto, pero eres lo único que tengo en esta ciudad y…

Edward escuchó la desesperación grabada en aquella melodiosa voz, y su corazón no tardó en estrujarse por causa del dolor. Bella jamás le había pedido nada, y si en algo tenía razón era en lo que decía, su novia no poseía ningún otro apoyo en esta ciudad aparte de Edward, y sus amigos Ángela y Ben. Estaba prácticamente sola y nunca comprendía—por más vueltas que le diera al asunto—la manera en la que mantenía su carrera y su vida en aquel pequeño departamento compartido con otras dos muchachas solteras.

—Lo intentaré—le prometió besando sus cabellos con mucha delicadeza-te conseguiré el empleo si puedo, pero si no se da la ocasión quiero que sepas, que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, estoy aquí cielo y…

—No—murmuró ella besándole la mejilla—Edward se que estás aquí, y sé que no me dejarás, pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti, no cuando has sido el mejor hombre del mundo conmigo.

Él se rió, claramente no había entendido la idea de su novia.

—Bella, soy solo un hombre más, un hombre que te ama con todo el aire de sus entrañas, pero a fin de cuentas un simple hombre.

—No digas eso—le pidió la muchacha acercando su rostro al del joven-eres _mí_ simple hombre.

—De acuerdo—susurró él, antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los de ella en la mayor de las caricias, demostrando el gran amor que él uno profesaba por el otro. El sabor de Bella era intoxicante, un efluvio tan natural y tan seductor a la vez. Las fresas y el chocolate predominaban en aquella sonrosada boca, dueña de los más bajos deseos de Edward. Él siguió besándola hasta que el aire de los pulmones se le acabó, la había necesitado más que nada en el mundo y el hecho de no verla por tres, casi cuatro meses, transformó su vida en un inmenso infierno en donde su familia era lo único que tenía cabida, y podría aliviar ese horrible vacío que se formaba en su pecho infinitamente.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se separaron tan solo unos instantes en busca de aire, Edward deslizó su boca al cuello de su novia para dejar pequeños besos mariposa regados por toda la extensión de la zona, si bien, sus labios lo enloquecían, la piel de su novia resultaba siendo una bendita heroína que lo llevaba a límites insospechados, le hacía volar, imaginando que un día ella se volvería su esposa, y entonces tendría una familia amplia y grande a la que si podría cuidar.

—Edward—susurró ella, perdida en la suavidad de su cabello-_te amo_.

Y entonces su mundo comenzó a funcionar, poco a poco las máquinas dentro de su cabeza tomaron lugar y cada página del libro de su memoria se leyó a toda velocidad, solo centrándose en ella y en lo poco que valía el tiempo lejos de su presencia.

Edward suspiró y besó su nariz de nuevo, como indicativo del cierre de la sesión de besos en el parque.

—También te amo—le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza-y me encanta la idea de tenerte de vuelta.

—Me quedaré cuanto quieras—le prometió ella con los ojos húmedos, y a él eso le sonó a una promesa de despedida, de esas frases que se dicen cuando se sabe que algo malo ocurrirá dentro de un tiempo.

—Todo estará bien—habló Edward más para él que para su novia, tratando de conformarse con lo poco que quedaba dentro de su alma. Estar con ella, a veces le resultaba tan bueno como volver a nacer, pero a un mundo diferente, uno donde al miedo de vivir el cariño y la comprensión por primera vez no le afectaba a él, sin embargo parecía tener el efecto contrario en Bella, a ella si le resultaba temeroso caer en las garras del primer amor por primera vez. A pesar del gran amor que profesaba a su familia y a la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos en estos momentos, él sentía que algo andaba mal en esa relación, y que de repente, su burbuja colorida y llena de amor podría reventar en cualquier momento, y eso…eso era justamente lo que trataba de evitar.

.

Recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo tal y como había comenzado su rutina, comprendió que el día a fin de cuentas, no le había resultado tan malo. Bella había regresado a su vida, y si de él dependía jamás la dejaría ir, no importaba cuantas veces, ni de cuantas formas la vida y el destino se confabularan para separarlos, él se quedaría allí, enfrentando al mundo si fuere necesario, por primera vez tomó una decisión en cuanto a su relación con Bella, y la esencia de ella era seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Y se durmió con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, sin saber siquiera lo que le esperaba dentro de tan solo un par de semanas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**V:**_Bueno, este capítulo lo escribí yo. Espero que les haya gustado y siembre en ustedes el bichito de la duda. De las mentiras de Bella y el gran amor de Edward. ¿Qué es lo que ambos ocultan? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, por la misma página y el mismo link. A la misma hora..creo . Queremos agradecer públicamente *Aclarándose la garganta* a la hermosa señorita_ **supattinsondecullen **_quién nos regaló la dicha de__ que__ tener nuestro primer review. _"**Linda, te agradecemos con toda nuestra alma tus palabras.**"_Y a toda la gente que se pasó por aquí. O a la está leyendo la historia. Muchas gracias por visitarla. Muchísimas gracias a nuestra hermosa beta_ **"Erised Black"** _y no olviden visitar nuestro_ **!formspring!**. _El link en el perfil._

***¿Nos dejan uno de esos reviews bonitos? Sus palabras son las más hermosas para alegrar días y dibujar sonrisas.**

_*El link de la canción está en el perfil. Esperamos que les guste la lista de reproducción que poco a poco se está formando._

_*No olviden que está semana si habrá adelantito. Y el siguiente cap va a estar igual de bueno que este._

_"Arriba esos ánimos. Besos y abrazos al estilo Emmett para todas."_

**V&I**


	3. Si te dejo quererme

Los personajes son de mi escritora favorita, Stephenie Meyer; esta historia solo es producto de mis pensamientos y de mi compañera en el crimen, Valhe.

**

* * *

Let you love me (Adore) — Paramore**

**Capitulo 2.**

_No quería correr, pero cada vez que vienes alrededor yo me siento más vivo, que nunca. Y creo que es demasiado. Pero quizás somos muy jóvenes y ni siquiera sé lo que es real._

* * *

Un día más en la vida de la misteriosa Bella, como solían decirle algunas personas, comenzaba a brillar por su ventana; mágicos rayos del sol se asomaban. Pegándole duramente en el rostro donde simplemente la dejaban noqueada. Gruñía y se tapaba con las sabanas de su cama. "_5 minutos mas_", susurraba a la deriva, medio atontada y medio dormida, al fin y al cabo tenía que levantarse ya que ese día continuaría con su vida recién comenzada.

Tan solo pensar que lo vería, hacia que el hueco de su corazón se llenara de alegría y en cuanto sintió que de nuevo se dormía para poder volver al mundo de los sueños, un pequeño ruido la hizo desistir de su petición. Era su deber tener que levantarse y así lo hizo. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y partió rumbo a la universidad, en donde vería al amor de su vida.

Al no tener nada que hacer continuó reviviendo sus momentos junto a Edward. Su nombre sonaba glorioso. Su furgoneta, algo vieja pero servible, no daba para más, así que con la quietud del momento se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

Lo conoció gracias a su compañera Ángela y su novio Ben ya que, según ellos, era la persona ideal para ella; su media naranja, como irónicamente creían que sería. Al principio ella se mostró reacia a sus insinuaciones de algo más; pero, poco a poco, se fue ganando su corazón con pequeños detalles que hacían que su corazón continuara latiendo a pesar de los enormes sufrimientos que en su pasado quedaron marcados.

Fue amor a primera vista, que con solo mirar a ese dios griego se quedó hechizada, cautivada y flechada por el estúpido de Cupido que tanto daño le había hecho anteriormente y que ahora trataba de arreglar sus errores. Ella se había enamorado de su cabello cobrizo que frecuentaba tomarlo con una mano, ella moría ante tales movimientos; su sonrisa ladina y cautivadora, sus ojos esmeralda que la hipnotizaban en cada mirada que él le regalaba y esas cejas provocativas. Y al final pero no menos importante, esos labios carnosos que ansiaba probar en cada instante que se podía.

Pero para Bella todo era un error, porque lo único que conseguiría seria tomar su corazón y destrozarlo en mil pedacitos pequeños; no quería lastimarlo como a ella la habían lastimado, dejándola a la deriva con un millón de problemas…

Su única solución era no darle esperanzas.

Por tanto trabajo que ella realizaba, sumado a las tareas de la universidad que no estaba acostumbrada, ella siempre andaba cansada, ojerosa y con un humor de perros, pero aun así el insistía con invitaciones a salir, una tarde juntos, él rogaba, y al final ella se dio por vencida para acceder a una salida al cine.

Esa salida sirvió para relajarse de tanto estrés, él se mostraba emocionado por la oportunidad otorgada y ella rendida ante sus encantos que tanto intentaba reprimir, se divirtió como nunca. Contándole sus anécdotas y experiencias pero solo hasta cierto punto; un punto donde era catastrófico y ella intentaba solo no ser tan abierta. Aun tenía esa ligera esperanza que él desistiera y se desilusionara de ella, no quería lastimarlo jamás. Lo amaba pero no para mantenerlo a vivir una vida desastrosa junto a ella.

Pasando el tiempo ella acepto darle una oportunidad, total ella ya se había rendido y no pretendía engañar a su corazón pero tampoco desafiar al destino que se empeñaba en tenerlos unidos a cada segundo que tenían tiempo libre.

Pero ella aun seguía pensando que no lo merecía, tantos secretos y mentiras eran presentes entre sus vidas a lo largo de su relación. Intentar viajar a Forks para navidad era todo un desafío, no quería que Edward insistiera en ir pero, tal y como lo pensó, así lo hizo. Pero ella era terca y no dejaría que él se implicase más en su vida personal que al final de cuentas terminaría con muchas cosas buenas de la vida de ambos.

Él demostraba su cariño hacia ella para que aceptara, pero ella no dejaría que se diera cuenta de sus mentiras tan latentes: usó los típicos pretextos de su familia, su carrera y sus amigos. Ella sabía que era jugar sucio pero lo intentaría con tal de verlo aplacado.

Hubo complicaciones pero aun así aceptó quedarse, "por el bien de ambos" pensó ella, "no dejaré que intervengas más profundo en mi vida". Ella lo prometió así dentro de sus pensamientos y continuamente se lo repetía porque así lo haría cumplir.

Al llegar a la Universidad se sintió nerviosa porque tal vez lo vería, pero después de unos instantes dedico su mente a pensar en las materias que tenía que estudiar, gracias al cielo solo tuvo algunos inconvenientes y tan pronto terminó todo, se retiró a su trabajo. Un pequeño establecimiento donde realizaba algunas tareas de mesera para poder pagar gastos que eran realmente necesarios y no se planteaba dejar de pagarlos.

Estaba en asuntos pendientes cuando escuchó alguien acercarse, detenidamente percibió esa fragancia que reconocería en cualquier parte y a kilómetros de distancia; hasta que al fin escuchó su voz.

—Bella —su corazón latió a mil por hora al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su sedosa voz.

Se dio la media vuelta y lo vio, ese hombre que tanto había extrañado estaba de pie frente a ella con una mirada de felicidad que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

— ¡Edward! —su felicidad y gratitud eran tan grande que saltó la barra para poder reunirse con él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para no creer que esta alucinando con tal hombre guapo y perfecto.

Ambos se abrazaron, ella sentía que las fuerzas de él eran mayores; la apretujaba a manera de ver que él no la dejaría irse de nuevo. Ella, tratando de responder del mismo modo, también lo abrazo fuertemente pero era tan delicada y frágil que solo se quedó en el intento. Mientras duraba el momento, grabó en su mente ese instante tan perfecto que estaban disfrutando ambos y que obviamente no querían que terminara jamás.

Comenzaron a separarse, no sin antes separarle un poco los cabellos y besarla en la frente; caricias que a ella la hacían estremecerse por la calidez que sentía, la electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo y el sentimiento de protección que sentía de parte de él.

—Te extrañe —le susurró en el oído a la castaña que hizo que su cuerpo se terminara convirtiendo en gelatina. Pero aun así, creyendo que tal vez solo ella pudiera sentir algo tan profundo, él no podía sentir lo mismo por ella; algún día terminaría todo mal, ese miedo la acechaba a diario.

—También yo —intentó responderle cariñosamente pero fallando en el intento, aun tenía miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, solo para caer en un pozo sin salida.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí? —notando que estaba comportándose de un modo inadecuado en su ambiente de trabajo, ella quería despejarse un poco e intentar tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de que sus inseguridades regresaran mas latentes a su pequeña cabeza.

— ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? —él tomo su delicada mano mientras intentaba continuar una conversación amena con ella para relajarla, ya que la intensidad del ambiente estaba muy cargada hasta hace algunos momentos.

—Bien —contestó ella, a sabiendas que le mentía y le hacía daño mentirle a él—. Todos están bien.

— ¿Y tus padres? —ella notó que estaba empeñado en averiguar qué era lo que tramaba.

—Te he dicho que bien —respondía ella sin ánimos ni fuerzas, estaba cansada de mentirle; sentía que tarde o temprano sus mentiras serian descubiertas y entonces quedaría como un monstruo—. Edward, yo… quiero hablar contigo, necesito que me ayudes —intentó cambiar el tema, incluso tenía la esperanza de poder decirle lo que en realidad pasaba pero al mirar como sus ojos verdes asentían ante su mirada y su petición, ella no pudo simplemente; así que solo se limitó a contarle uno de los muchos problemas que le ocasionaban dificultades.

—Veras… tal vez tenga que mudarme —intentó esconder su mirada—. La renta no… no me alcanza —ella intentaba contarle sus problemas pero obviamente esa no era la verdad, sus manías regresaban a ella; mordía su labio inferior en un intento desesperado de que él no descubriera nada, pero ella simplemente era pésima para eso.

Para su sorpresa él intentó contestar de la mejor manera, averiguando que era lo que pasaba; pero ella sabía que su cuento no había sido tragado, él era listo y no se dejaría engañar.

— ¿Dinero? —como ella lo pensó, no se creía en su mentira, la había descubierto pero aun así agradeció el que no se lo recriminara en la cara y fuera todo un caballero; ese caballero que la tenia enamorada.

—No —ella lo negó, porque no quería agrandar más la situación, pero pudo ver como su mirada esmeralda intentaba sacar la verdad de todo el asunto—. Es decir… no quiero tu dinero.—

—Pero necesitas dinero —la guió para sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas, al parece eso era para largo; él no dejaría de lado el tema y con tal de no ver a su damisela en problemas, Edward sería capaz de ayudarla en todo.

La abrazó y Bella hundió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, para ella era reconfortante poder apreciar su olor, su fragante perfume que no se comparaba con nada; Bella se sentía al fin aliviada pero al mismo instante culpable de sus engaños.

—Cuéntame —le instó a la castaña para que continuase relatando el verdadero problema, ya que él no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba.

—En realidad…mis padres viven solos en Forks, y me han pedido de favor que les ayude con la renta, y yo…no quiero dejar la facultad pero el tiempo me resulta demasiado corto, he considerado vivir con ellos por una temporada hasta encontrar un empleo donde ejerza la enfermería como apoyo principal, pero eso tomará tiempo y dinero.

— ¿Te irás a Forks? —ella fácilmente pudo distinguir el tono de alteración de su voz y cómo al instante se aferró de la cintura de su frágil novia y seguía por unos incesantes besos en su frente; mientras ella intentaba reprimir una lagrima, deseaba no mentirle pero no le quedaba de otra. Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared; no encontraba la salida.

—No quiero —susurró ella ante el miedo de perderlo—. No puedo ni pensar en regresar a ese pueblo, pero tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mis padres. Yo…Edward, ¿Podrías conseguirme un empleo en la facultad como ayudante del profesor? —al menos lo del empleo sí era verdad, la gran mentira era que no eran sus padres los que necesitaban el dinero, sino alguien mucho más importante en su vida.

— ¿Ayudantía? —murmuró él—. Cariño —tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó en su pequeña nariz, ella sólo sintió las pequeñas mariposas revolotear su estomago—. Tienes doble turno en la cafetería y, con eso, apenas estudias para los exámenes finales. Bella, no estoy de acuerdo en tu idea de trabajar más, tienes el tiempo copado —él tenia razón, pero lo que no podía hacerle entender era que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a lo más amado, que tenia, desamparado y estaba dispuesta a luchar; aunque sus fuerzas cesaran, lo daría todo por esa persona que había entrado hace poco en su vida.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron—. Pero _necesito_ el dinero, y no tienes idea de _cuánto_, ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí? Edward, tienes entablada una relación diplomática con el señor Banner, yo… No quiero hacer esto, créeme, no quiero pedirte esto, pero eres lo único que tengo en esta ciudad y…

Ella sabía que estaba actuando desesperadamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente; jamás le había pedido nada a su chico cobrizo y aunque le dolía en su orgullo, ella no tenía a nadie más con quien acudir; ya lo había intentado al pedirle ayuda a sus amigos Ángela y Ben pero no habían logrado hacer casi nada para solucionar su situación, de la cual tampoco estaban muy bien enterados.

—Lo intentaré —prometió besando sus cabellos—. Te conseguiré el empleo si puedo, pero si no se da la ocasión quiero que sepas, que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, estoy aquí cielo y…

—No —ella contestó, besando tiernamente su mejilla—. Edward, sé que estás aquí y sé que no me dejarás, pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti, no cuando has sido el mejor hombre del mundo conmigo.

El sonrió, ella sabía que no entendía sus palabras pero con que ella supiera de lo que hablaba, era más que suficiente.

—Bella, soy solo un hombre más, un hombre que te ama con todo el aire de sus entrañas, pero a fin de cuentas un simple hombre —él simplemente no la había entendido, él era el mejor muchacho que se había podido encontrar; la había ayudado desde que se habían conocido. Pero ella aun así seguía creyendo que el camino de sus mentiras e inseguridades no la llevarían a un final feliz y ella no estaba deseosa de concluir su camino.

—No digas eso —le pidió la pequeña castaña a su novio que era tan humilde—eres _mí_ simple hombre.

—De acuerdo —susurró el acercando sus labios a su novia, tan frágil y tan humana, tierna y cariñosa. Sus labios se unieron en menos de un segundo, ella ya lo había extrañado; se había acostumbrado tanto a sentir ese choque eléctrico que sabía que el también lo sentía. Ella lo anhelaba con todo su corazón, no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en dependiente de el; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sucia por engañarlo de esa manera, no contarle su vida… no quería que su sueño terminara en una desgracia que sabría, pronto llegaría, y sería una tragedia que acabaría con su existencia.

Le comenzó a faltar el aire, un beso tan apasionado la hacía sentir el ser más amado, pero ella seguía sintiéndose asqueada. Jamás creyó que dos sentimientos tan imponentes fueran posibles de sentir al mismo tiempo. El cobrizo termino el beso en busca de aire y ella lo agradeció pero entonces continúo bajando hacia su cuello, tan solo dejando pequeños besos en el camino. Sintió su piel arder ante tal contacto y miles de mariposas cruzando alborotadamente y sin cesar su pequeño estomago.

—Edward —ella susurró y se dejo llevar por el momento—. Te amo —lo había dicho y no se arrepentía, ella era feliz a su lado. Y en ningún momento quería que él lo sintiera como parte del momento, si no que quería decírselo constantemente.

—También te amo —la abrazo con fuerza y ella dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones ante tal contacto—. Y me encanta la idea de tenerte de vuelta.

—Me quedaré cuanto quieras —y ella sabía que era una promesa que tal vez prontamente tendría que cumplir y de tan solo pensarlo, sus lágrimas querían traicionarla, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

—Todo estará bien —aunque él intentaba confortarla, ella sabía que sus palabras pronto quedarían en el vacio del ambiente y llegaría el momento en que todo el amor que él le profesaba, llegaría a su fin.

Porque el primer amor así era, fugaz y pasajero… ella tenía la esperanza de que él se alejara antes de que todos sus miedos se volvieran realidad y en su contra. Solo para venir y destruir lo poco que ella había logrado construir en un tiempo atrás.

Debía regresar a trabajar, su doble turno estaba por comenzar y no quería que le bajaran el sueldo o simplemente la despidieran por irresponsable. Se despidió de su amado novio y así quedo concluida su conversación que ambos sabían, tenía que continuar muy pronto.

…

Horas más tarde Bella había logrado conseguir terminar su turno en la pequeña cafetería, llegaba a su departamento y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su milagro personal. Esa persona que tanto la hacia sonreír todos los días y por la cual luchaba constantemente contra el mundo entero. Pero al instante su sonrisa decayó, al recordar a Edward. Él era importante pero…

—Si tuviera que elegir entre ambas personas, sabes que te elegiría a ti y sin pensarlo dos veces, cariño —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Millones de dudas venían ante su mente al ver a su lado a una persona tan amada por ella. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Edward que había alguien mucho más importante en su vida que él? ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Cuál será su reacción?

Con estas y muchas preguntas más, dejó que su cuerpo sintiera el cansancio y durmió plácidamente; no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su acompañante.

—Te amo —susurró entre sus sueños, a lo cual le contestó con una sonrisa.

Tal vez producto de su imaginación pero sabía que era un sentimiento mutuo y aunque no lo podía expresar, ella era feliz con cada gesto que le dedicaba a Bella.

…

— ¡Demonios! —profesaba Bella por todo el departamento.

Ella sabía que le afectaba el trabajo exhausto que hacia día a día, de nuevo, como ya era costumbre; se le había hecho tarde. Corría por ropa, zapatos, chaqueta… todo andaba regado pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para reacomodar sus cosas, con tantas ocupaciones le era imposible.

Ocupo su tiempo en sus obligaciones y al terminar se dirigió a la universidad donde se encontraba su chico cobrizo en el estacionamiento. Se veía algo serio y preocupado, pero al divisar la furgoneta llegar, su rostro cambio y su sonrisa creció al igual que la de Bella. Todas sus preocupaciones habían sido reemplazadas por la belleza de este hombre que la cautivaba día a día.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó al bajar de su destartalada camioneta.

Él se acercó peligrosamente, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Un beso apasionado y lento comenzó entre ellos. Ella había extrañado esa manera de recibir los buenos días, de demostrar su amor y sin restricciones ante el público.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —comentó él entre besos. Ella simplemente no contesto, solo dejo que sus acciones hablaran por si solas. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos tomaron su cabello, jalando algunos mechones; solo intensificando lo antes sucedido.

Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, ambos inhalaban y exhalaban el aire frenéticamente; ella con sus mejillas color carmesí y sus labios hinchados y rojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron mutuamente.

—Será mejor entrar o llegaremos tarde —ella comentó mientras el chico asentía a regañadientes y haciendo ligeros pucheros que a ella le parecieron demasiado sexy, pero ya habría tiempo para sus alocadas hormonas.

Ambos caminaban por la universidad tomados de la mano, mientras los demás estudiantes se percataban de su felicidad constante, ellos vivían en su pequeña burbuja personal. Pero ninguno de los dos imaginaba a lo que próximamente tendrían que enfrentarse, a lo que verdaderamente les deparaba el destino…

Las personas los miraban, una pareja perfecta formaban, pero pronto la máscara que ambos aun llevaban puesta, caería frente a todos.

* * *

**Hi! n_n**

**I: **_Este capitulo se ha escrito por mi, me dedique al maximo para que saliera de lo mejor. Ojala les haya gustado y hayan quedado aun mas confundidas con el avance, queremos que se emocionen al igual que Valhe y yo con el trama. En fin, por lo visto no recibimos ningun comentario de su parte u.u pero aun asi no nos desanimamos, por el contrario, le echamos mas ganas XD_

_Les tengo una **propuesta:** Si se juntan por lo menos **5 reviews **en este cap... chan chan chan n_n ... **Prometemos publicarles el proximo cap enseguida...**_

_Agradecemos a nuestra querida **Beta "Erised Black" **_

_*****Dejen sus reviews... El link de la cancion en el perfil... y por ultimo me despido!_

_Saludos, besos y abrazos para todas nuestras lectoras... sabemos que andan por ahi! _

_**V&I**  
_


	4. Si pensabas que me iba a largar

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**

* * *

Let me go – Three doors down.**

**Emergency- Paramore.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3.**

"_Si pensabas que me iba a largar, estabas muy equivocado. La razón es que no dejaré de esperar. ¿Así que estás escuchando?¿Así que estás mirándome?"_

* * *

Edward supo, desde el momento en que la vio llegar en la mañana, que algo no andaba bien. La forma en que sus pies se retorcían y aquellos dientes blanquecinos mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza, no eran signos positivos de un día maravilloso en aquella relación que ambos llevaban.

Y a pesar del gran beso que le había proporcionado a inicios de la mañana, su corazón le indicaba que existía una falla entre la total verdad que ambos guardaban. Sin embargo, jamás le podría pedir a ella más de lo que tenía, si él no había sido completamente sincero ¿Porque ella habría de serlo? Muchas veces se había reprochado ese hecho, el tener veinte y cuatro años, con una carrera a medias y una serie de proyectos futuros por cumplir, no ayudaba a la idea de ser verídico con la única mujer que ha amado en toda su vida, pero hacerlo sería un gran error por un lado y un gran acierto por otro. Si él se revelaba tal y como era podría perderla, y lo sabía.

Las clases continuaban aburridas como siempre, Ben y Mike se encargaron personalmente de que Edward disfrutara todos y cada uno de los berrinches que el profesor de lógica-un viejito setentón con poco cabello y algunos dientes-armaba por culpa de sus compañeros.

Si bien es cierto, todos ellos amaban su carrera y esperaban cumplir su profesión con la mayor de las ansias que han vivido, sin embargo les resultaba algo complicado comprender que utilidad le podrían dar a una materia como lógica en su profesión, he ahí el origen de la burla al profesor de dicha materia.

Edward terminó sus clases a eso de las tres de la tarde, saliendo de Anatomía III, y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces a la cafetería donde Bella se encontraría, al menos pensarla le resultaba bastante (¿) fortificante después de una mañana y tarde completas a cargo de profesores insaciables en la facultad de medicina.

Tomó el autobús y se detuvo en la parada cinco, dos paradas antes que su destino. Y lo hizo porque, desde el ángulo de su ventana, las cosas no pintaban para nada bien.

Un flash brillante y cegador le recorrió ambas corneas, trayéndole a colación memorias claras y dolorosas. Y por supuesto, ese flash estaba compuesto de una curvilínea figura femenina, con cabellos castaños y lacios y piernas fuertes y muy bien moldeadas.

–¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó poco cortés, dejando libre aquel aspecto de su vida que pocas personas habían llegado a conocer.

–Hola -le saludó la mujer de ojos rasgados y profundos-. Realmente, Edward, has perdido todo lo caballero que tu madre un día te inculcó -ella se mofó de él, a sabiendas de la real verdad, conociendo que tan solo ella podía inspirarle ese tipo de reacciones a simple vista.

–No quiero preguntarlo dos veces, Kate –los ojos del cobrizo se entrecerraron y sus manos fueron empuñadas al instante–. ¿Qué-carajos-haces aquí?

–En realidad Edward, no tengo el menor interés en verte a ti; como te habrás dado cuenta, no me afectan tus groserías desde hace bastante –se rió, sin que un solo cabello de su perfecto liso y cerquillo luciera fuera del lugar–. Sin embargo, mi tía –agarró con fuerzas el pequeño morral entre sus manos y lo lanzó con delicadeza contra su espalda, mostrando así el perfecto escote que aquella blusa verde le otorgaba–, ha tenido la delicadeza de invitarme a su cumpleaños, que por cierto se celebrará en casa de tu madre –le sonrió seductora en un vano intento y se acercó a él con amabas manos dispuestas a arreglar el cuello de su camisa–. Tal vez, y solo tal vez podamos… recordar viejos tiempos –con un susurro algo asqueroso para Edward y dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas, la mujer se retiró dejándole absorto en la mitad de la calle.

Después de despertar de un letargo algo desagradable, Edward negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Si en realidad Kate decía la verdad -como pocas veces lo hacía- solo tendría que aguantarla un par de horas en su casa, y el resto perdería importancia en cuanto ella se marchase.

Entró a la cafetería con gusto, aspirando el sabroso aroma a donas recién hechas y pastel repleto de merengue, saludó a un par de empleados y se detuvo a pies de la barra, donde su novia siempre le esperaba con una bolsa de papel llena de dulces.

–Hola, Frank –le saludó al cocinero con una sonrisa en los labios después de varios minutos–. ¿Has visto a Bella?

–¡Hey Ed! En realidad, campanita salió de aquí hace un par de horas, supuse que iría a la facultad para recoger algún examen o algo así, aquí solo pasó la mañana después de sus dos primeras clases.

–Es… –Edward dudó vario segundos en formular una respuesta, sabía que Bella pediría aquel puesto a toda costa y en la universidad sus clases apenas y habían comenzado, sin embargo no podía decirle la verdad a Frank porque hacerlo sería ponerla a ella en duda–. Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, me comentó algo de un trabajo de biología, tenía que entregarlo por el tiempo que paso en Forks.

–Entonces todo bien entre ustedes, ¿eh? –preguntó el hombre de cuarenta años, jefe de Bella desde hace ya un buen tiempo–. Vamos chico, tomate un café conmigo, necesito un amigo sincero con quien hablar.

Edward se debatió entre salir corriendo para buscar a su novia, o quedarse y ganar puntos con el hombre que más la conocía aparte de él.

–Está bien –murmuró acomodándose y recibiendo de buen agrado la taza blanca y humeante que ahora reposaba en sus manos–. Creo que también yo necesito alguien a quien contarle mis penas.

Ambos rieron.

–En realidad Edward, he estado pensando en Bella estos días, y no se me ocurrió mejor persona que tú para ayudarme a tomar una decisión.

–¿Acerca de qué? –cuestionó curioso el cobrizo.

–Bella siempre necesita dinero -Edward suspiró internamente-. Y no creas que no me doy cuenta, trabaja aquí dos turnos y guarda cada centavo como si fuera oro, casi no almuerza y si no fuera por ti estoy seguro que tendría un empleo más y nada de tiempo para estudiar.

–Puede que tengas razón en ello -concordó el joven terminando su _cappuccino_–. Pero ella quiere las cosas así, y bueno… Yo la amo, más que a mi vida en realidad, pero sé que no cambiará de parecer aunque yo se lo ruegue. Se lo he pedido varias veces, ya sabes, solo tomar un turno y pasar más tiempo conmigo o estudiar más para sus exámenes finales, o visitar a sus padres más seguido; finalmente ellos y su carrera son su motivación para llevar esta vida que tanto quiere, pero nada de lo que le digo funciona Frank, y a veces… –agachó la cabeza–. Solo a veces, me canso de intentarlo.

–No puedes –murmuró con voz áspera el hombre bonachón por primera vez en su presencia–. Si tanto la amas, no puedes dejar que ella consuma su vida de esa forma, permitiendo que sus segundos sean gobernados por el sucio dinero. Bella es más que eso Edward, y lo sabes, por ello deberías tratar de cambiarla.

–¿Qué se supone que haga? –reclamó él levantando la cabeza, con los ojos cristalinos y los nudillos blancos por presionar con tanta fuerza la barra donde la taza de porcelana reposaba–. A veces, Frank, pienso que ni siquiera le importa lo que tenemos, ¿Cómo lucho por ella cuando es la misma Bella la que se encarga de ahuyentarme? Me trata con amor cuando estamos solos, y cuando comienzo a hablar de un futuro se tensa tanto que su cuerpo fácilmente podría explotar, yo solo… Quiero estar con ella para siempre, aún cuando suene muy cursi, la amo… Pero no puedo seguir intentando algo que ella no quiere que intente.

–También te ama –habló Frank después de varios segundos–. Más de lo que crees, pero ella necesita alguien fuerte, un apoyo Edward, tal vez no me creas, pero en cuanto llegó al pueblo estaba completamente sola y sin padres ni nadie a su lado, así que tienes que tomar una decisión en cuanto a su relación, si quieres algo serio con ella propónselo, no esperes a que ella tome una decisión por los dos.

Edward suspiró.

–Desde hace algunos meses llevó una idea en la cabeza, pero cada vez que tengo intenciones de decírselo el miedo se interpone entre nosotros y se lleva esa parte de mí.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente, muchacho?

–Bella, ella trabaja mucho por sus padres y su carrera, y podría apostar que el dinero lo utiliza correctamente, pero como humano que es merece algo mejor, dormir en un lugar más cómodo, no esa pensión donde vive, comer a sus horas, y tener algo en que entretenerse al menos los fines de semana, y bueno… Tal vez, si no tuviera que pagar sus propios gastos, podría relajar un poco el ritmo de vida que lleva.

Frank se rió.

–Estás loco si crees que ella dejara que pagues alguno de sus gastos.

–No hablaba de eso –murmuró tomando un puñado de manís que reposaban en un envase cerca de su mano–. Pensaba en vivir juntos, en alquilar un piso barato y trabajar a horarios iguales, yo podría conseguir que mi turno en la universidad lo dejen en la tarde, y apuesto lo que sea porque sus horarios serían fáciles de acomodar –los ojos de Edward brillaron por un instante, con la idea fija en su mente de establecer un hogar con la mujer que amaba–. Pero cada vez que lo pienso, comprendo mejor que Bella no aceptará.

–Bueno, muchacho, eso es lo que tú piensas, no lo que ella piensa –Frank le sonrió quitándole los bocadillos de las manos–. Edward, escucha a este viejo que algo más sabio que tú sí es: Bella te ama mucho más de lo que piensas y podría dejar algunas cosas por ti, te acepta tal y como eres y lo único que espera es que la aceptes por igual, sin importar su necesidad de dinero u otras situaciones que se presentan en su vida, y créeme que con esa promesa de vivir juntos algo dentro de ella cambiará –suspiró y limpió la barra con su trapo gris –. Al menos, inténtalo.

Muchos pensamientos se aglutinaron en la cabeza del joven. La idea de perder a Bella y la contraposición de tenerla para siempre, las perfectas tardes que había pasado a su lado viendo una película o cenando en casa de sus padres. Edward reconoció que Bella era la mujer que él quería a su lado desde que la vio, pero las veces que ella le mentía o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando veían a una familia junta solo lograban confundir a Edward más de la cuenta. No concebía la terquedad de ella como un defecto, sino como una herencia genética, pues nadie que él jamás haya conocido se había comportado de esa manera en cuanto a decisiones.

Sin embargo, él sabía muy dentro de su corazón que podía fallar cuando leía sus ojos, y tal vez en esa falla se encontraban las soluciones a los vacíos que tenían entre el puente de relación. De alguna manera la idea de pedirle que se fueran a vivir juntos no le pareció tan descabellada y confió en las palabras de Frank con más entusiasmo del que un día hubiera deseado tener.

Salió de la cafetería y retornó a la universidad dispuesto a realizar su trabajo.

Pasó más de tres horas ayudando a jóvenes estudiantes del instituto con problemas en biología o anatomía y al final de la jornada no se detuvo en espera del autobús para su casa, en vez de ello caminó dos cuadras hasta una floristería y compró tres girasoles de distintos colores, después anduvo hasta el café de Frank para ver de nuevo a Bella.

La encontró con aquel horrible uniforme amarillo chillón que a ella le sentaba tan bien. Se escondió en el armario de escobas y en cuanto ella terminó de limpiar las mesas, le informó a Frank que iría por el trapeador. Bella abrió la puerta y, de la nada, dos fuertes manos la apresaron estrechándola entre un viril cuerpo y la pared.

–Te extrañé –susurró Edward antes de incrustar sus labios sobre los de ella con rudeza y anhelo, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de su novia acariciándola con delicadeza para demostrarle lo mucho que la había pensado todo este tiempo. Al inicio ella se mostró renuente por miedo al susto que había pasado y, aunque Edward deseó por unos segundos no haberse comportado con ella de aquella forma, en cuanto las manos de su novia se hundieron en la selva de cabellos que el joven poseía, la preocupación huyó de su cuerpo y se dedicó a adorar a Bella tratando de mantener a raya sus impulsos.

–¿Te has dado cuenta del susto que me llevé? –le preguntó ella perdida en un jadeo cuando los labios de él le atacaron el cuello.

El asintió.

–Pero no podía un segundo más sin ti –susurró él ocasionando que la piel de aquella zona se erizara–. ¿Dónde estabas por la tarde? –separó su cuerpo del de ella apresándola un segundo más contra la pared con sus manos.

–Con el profesor de biología –le contestó ella acariciándole distraída la nuca–. Te hablé de la ayudantía que buscaba conseguir y, como sé que no gustas de la idea de un tercer trabajo, pues me puse manos a la obra yo misma.

–Ya, me he dado cuenta –murmuró él besando su frente–. Podías al menos avisarme, pase todo mi receso conversando con Frank.

–¿Tan terrible fue? –le preguntó ella besando con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

–No te haces una idea –le respondió él antes de atacarle con besos la boca.

"Toc" "Toc"

–Ustedes dos –habló Frank con una nota de picardía en su voz–. ¡salgan de allí ahora mismo!

Ambos rieron y salieron del armario de consejería tomados de la mano.

Bella pasó dos o tres horas trabajando, Edward no podría decirlo con exactitud porque tan solo se dedicaba a verla embelesado, mientras ella se movía diestramente con patines sobre aquel suelo resbaladizo.

–¿Nos vamos, guapo? –le preguntó ella en algún momento, él tan solo asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a casa de ella y golpearon el portón dos veces avisando a la portera que la última inquilina había llegado.

–Buenas noches –se despidió ella besándole con delicadeza la comisura derecha de la boca–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Espera un segundo –le pidió antes de alejarse de ella, entrelazó sus manos y le besó en la frente–. Tengo algo que decirte.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó ella abrazándole por el frío que azotaba las calles en esos días.

–¿Quieres vivir conmigo? –le soltó sin más.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Valhe:**_Bueno chicas, no queda más que agradecerles a las que leen. Y esperar que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que me retrasé una semana en publicar, pero aquí tienen el cap. También sería importante que comenten, opinen o demás. Chicas, nosotras escribimos la historia porque nos gusta, pero también es bueno tener algo de motivación. Por el resto, en los próximos capítulos viene el golpe final jajaja. Ojalá y les guste._

**Dejen reviews!**

**Besos**

_**V&I**_


	5. Levantarme facil no es

Los personajes son de mi escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer, esta historia solo es producto de mis pensamientos y de mi compañera en el crimen, Valhe.

* * *

**Voy a Llorar - Lu**

**Capitulo 4.**

* * *

"_Vida aquí me tienes, has conmigo lo que quieras y hoy te pido sentir una vez que alguien piense en mi, que alguien se preocupe, que alguien me arme una meta; solo estoy combatiendo fantasmas que me hacen débil y me abandonan a media batalla herido de dudas, levantarme fácil no es."_

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido sin precedentes para Bella, aunque aun sentía una ligera preocupación por su novio Edward, quien últimamente estaba además de algo distraído, un poco ferviente con ella en cuanto a planes en el futuro. Mientras que a ella le aterraba la idea de un futuro cercano con él. Dudaba del amor de ella hacia él, para que sufrieran juntos las desdichas que su pasado la perseguían.

Sus clases habían sido de lo más monótonas pero tenía que colocar la debida atención si quería salir adelante; al término de ella, se dirigió como un rayo hacia su trabajo, no sin antes saludar a su jefe Frank, quien a su vez le devolvió el saludo y la insto a que continuara trabajando tan bien como lo hacía.

Algunas horas transcurrieron antes de que recordara la plática que había tenido anteriormente con Edward acerca de un nuevo trabajo para conseguir más dinero. Entonces la oportunidad de ser el ayudante del profesor Banner no le parecía tan malo después de todo.

-Hey Frank, ¿puedo salir unas horas? Te prometo reponerlas cuando regrese- lo miro con una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos de que el permiso le fuera concedido. Al inicio el señor lo dudo pero al instante cuando se dio cuenta de las pequeñas ojeras que sus grandes orbes chocolate contenían por debajo, no dudo mas en darle su permiso, simplemente asintió y le sonrió con confianza. Ella salió apresurada quitándose el delantal por en cima de su cabeza cuando apenas iba atravesando la barra y desapareció ante los ojos risueños de su propio jefe.

Su carrera se hizo mínima en cuanto diviso la escuela frente a sus ojos, llego a la entrada algo agitada con el pelo revuelto por el aire y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin perder aun más tiempo, se dirigió por los pasillos y rápidamente encontró la puerta del señor Banner. Se aliso la ropa en un intento por calmar sus nervios y toco pasible la puerta con sus nudillos.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz ronca y algo pensativa. Ella sin titubear giro la perilla y se adentro al aula.

-Buenos días señor Banner- coloco una pequeña sonrisa para aminorar el ceno fruncido de la persona que ahí se encontraba y quien para su asombro no se encontraba solo.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- logro contestar mientras seguía con su acompañante.

-lo que pasa es que quería pedirle un favor, me gustaría ocupar un puesto de ayudante con usted- lo miro decidida y sin dudar un solo segundo. Mientras el le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

-lamento informarle señorita Swan que el puesto ha sido ocupado por alguien más- lo dijo mientras reacomodaba sus anteojos con su dedo índice.

Su acompañante le dio su mano y una pequeña sonrisa para lograr decirle –hola, disculpa ser tan grosera, mi nombre es Kate- Bella capturo su mano con la de ella, mientras su ceno se fruncía –y soy la nueva ayudante del profesor Banner- la mueca de Bella no se hizo esperar al sentirse algo defraudada por no obtener otro trabajo para poderse sostener. Pero al instante se recompuso ya que la muchacha a su lado tenía la mejor sonrisa. "Tal vez ella sea mejor en esto que yo" pensaba tristemente Bella.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella- le devolvió la mejor sonrisa posible, no sin antes sentirse realmente extraña; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y para ella eso era un mal augurio.

-mucho gusto Bella, me imagino que tu sabes de esta escuela- su voz tan cantarina la saco de trance y asintió. Esta muchacha realmente era muy bella, rostro perfilado, piel suave y unas curvas de verdadera envidia; ella jamás llegaría ni a sus talones.

-Señorita Swan, su compañera Kate es nueva en esta escuela, ¿Por qué no le da algunas indicaciones para que pueda sentirse cómoda?- la miro inquisitiva para que pudiera aceptar sin reproches y no tuvo de otra más que aceptar y retirarse con la mujer perfecta a su lado, sintiéndose más inferior aun.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos de la escuela, atestados de alumnos que miraban embobados a la recién ingresada; algunos intentando flirtear mientras otros pedían su número de teléfono para establecer una cita después, pero para la sorpresa de Bella, esta mujer estuvo reacia a aceptar todo tipo de tratos; a Bella le pico la curiosidad de muchas cosas acerca de ella e intento establecer una conversación.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí Kate? Digo aparte del estudio, me imagino que por algo mas estas aquí- lo decía mientras miraba sus manos y termino colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja mientras vislumbraba de reojo la reacción de ella. Kate sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-en realidad Bella, el estudio queda en segundo plano, yo vine a recuperar un viejo amor- los ojos de Bella se agrandaron al escuchar la declaración de Kate, ella no creyó que fuese tan sincera pero aun así vio el atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Bueno pues, yo digo que lo recuperaras-la miro y después la señalo haciendo indicaciones de su cuerpo –digo solo mírate, eres muy bella, no creo que ese hombre pueda resistirse ante ti- termino con una mirada algo amarga, sabiendo que ella jamás competiría con semejante belleza.

-gracias Bella, la verdad eso espero- ambas miradas se cruzaron mientras el reloj de Bella marcaba la hora de irse, no sin antes despedirse de Kate y con una expectativa de volverse a ver.

…

Llego sin contratiempos de nuevo a su trabajo para poder recuperar las horas perdidas, colocándose de nuevo su delantal y su horrendo uniforme como ella lo pensó la primera vez que lo vio; rápidamente se dedico a atender a los clientes con una enorme sonrisa de todos los días, un viejo habito adquirido gracias a Frank, sonreír aunque los problemas nos atormenten. Y ahora más que nunca sí que la atormentaban.

Después se dirigió a limpiar las mesas sucias que quedaban, no sin antes ir a la cocina y dirigirse a su jefe.

-Gracias Frank-

Salió sin perder aun más tiempo, pasados varios minutos decidió limpiar un poco más el local, ya necesitaba una buena limpieza y Bella aprovecho los pocos clientes que tenían.

-ahorita vengo Frank, voy por un trapeador, este lugar está muy sucio- le aviso mientras el negaba con algunas carcajadas ante las muecas de Bella.

Se coloco frente al armario de escobas y agarro la perilla con su mano, al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver como alguien la apresaba contra la pared, su miedo creció pero se esfumo al instante en que escucho su dulce y angelical voz.

-te extrañe- pronuncio con atisbo de anhelo y desesperación antes de atacarla para, ahora, apresar sus labios contra los de él y aunque ella aun sentía un miedo profundo por algunos recuerdos del pasado que llegaban a su mente, logro echarlos de su cabeza y dedicarse a imaginar que todo eso había desaparecido. Respondió el beso de su novio con anhelo y frustración por no haberse acordado de él en todo el santo día, había tenido demasiados problemas que ni siquiera recordó el hábito de Edward de visitarla todos los días en la cafetería.

-¿te has dado cuenta del susto que me lleve?- tratando inútilmente de explicarse ante el contacto de sus labios con su cuello.

Siguiendo con su reciente encuentro y dando explicaciones a los extraños sucesos del día; el su plática con Frank, ella intentando conseguir un nuevo empleo, ambos extrañándose mutuamente y demostrándose su cariño, pero como no todo es perfecto; la interrupción los hizo desistir de seguir con su desenfreno, Frank los había sacado y Bella tenía que continuar trabajando.

…

Al terminar su jornada, Edward la acompaño a su departamento y se despidieron, pero antes de que ella pudiera retirarse…

-espera un segundo- entrelazaron sus manos y el beso su frente. –tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué?- ella pregunto con dulzura antes de abrazarlo por la fuerte brisa helada que azotaba en el lugar.

-¿quieres vivir conmigo?- soltó sin tapujos mientras ella la miraba con su ceno fruncido.

Una ola de sentimientos aturdieron sus sentidos, aligero su ceno mientras él le sonreía con esa sonrisa que la hacía perder el conocimiento; sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, ella realmente anhelaba una vida con el pero, obviamente, jamás aceptaría que el pagara las malas jugadas del destino que le acontecieron en el pasado.

-Edward yo…- ni siquiera logro confesarle su secreto, sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina y sentía que pronto se derrumbaría. El la silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

-Bella, no tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo… yo respetare tu decisión- sus ojos perdieron brillo, sus orbes esmeraldas se llenaron de amargura y ella simplemente asintió.

Ambos se separaron con una tristeza cautiva, por lo menos ella así lo sintió; pero no quería pensar, solo quería apretar ese pequeño bulto que la hacia sonreír día a día y fue lo único que hizo toda la noche. Llorando incansablemente, sollozando en silencio mientras a su lado dormía plácidamente una esperanza que pronto tendría que salir a la luz.

…

-Gracias señora Watson, le agradezco que cuide de ella todos los días por mi- la señora ya avanzada de edad simplemente sonrió y cerró la puerta ante ella.

…

Bella se interno en su furgoneta, no sin antes decidir un par de cosas y encaminarse por una vereda diferente a la de la escuela. Se tomaría el tiempo de las primeras clases de su día para buscar un nuevo empleo y estaba empecinada en encontrarlo por el bien de ambas y para zafarse de la petición de Edward de modo más convencional.

Deambulo un par de horas por la cuidad, las calles algo desoladas por la hora tan temprana; hasta que al final encontró un letrero naranja que anunciaba solicitar una mesera. "Tal vez" pensó para sí misma, aparco la furgoneta y se encamino al lugar.

El lugar llamado "D' Moons" era a simple vista algo sucio y tal vez incluso situado en un mal lugar, al llegar a la puerta logro captar que era un bar y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron. "esto no es para mí" debatiéndose internamente al final se decidió por preguntar.

-Disculpe señor, vengo por el anuncio- al lado de la puerta se encontraba un muchacho de complexión delgada, algo descuidado pero ese aspecto lo hacía ver guapo, tenía una belleza realmente estrafalaria. Le sonrió a Bella, mientras lograba sacar algunos papeles de un escritorio que se encontraba cercano, ella se encontraba realmente aturdida; ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a pedir trabajo a semejante lugar y la hacía sentir incomoda la presencia de este muchacho que parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Qué experiencia tiene?- la miro por sobre los anteojos oscuros que portaba y le dedico un guiño, gesto que Bella la hizo sonrojarse.

-soy mesera en una cafetería, cerca de la escuela de medicina- intento no titubear ante la rareza de su presencia.

-bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella se sonrojo al instante, no se había presentado y se sentía algo avergonzada por llegar así sin más.

-Isabella Swan-

-Mucho gusto Isabella, mi nombre es Alec Vulturi, uno de los dueños del lugar- extendió su mano hacia ella, la tendió y rápidamente agrego –cuando gustes puedes empezar a trabajar- la sonrisa de ella creció al instante cuando percibió su aceptación al lugar.

-cuanto antes mejor, pero ¿Cuánto estaré ganando?- la duda que tenia atorada en el pensamiento salió a flote, era lo único que le importaba a la castaña.

-bueno, eso depende de tu servicio al cliente, las propinas tienes que sabértelas ganar- el muchacho le sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió a buscar algunas cosas en un armario. De ahí salió una pequeña vestimenta, la castaña abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos al localizar las prendas diminutas y si su intuición no la engañaba, eso le pertenecía a ella.

-aquí tienes, preséntate mañana a las nueve de la noche, tu trabajo empieza hasta las once pero tengo que darte algunas indicaciones antes de que empieces- ella no tenia mas palabras, solo asintió y opto por retirarse.

Salió apresuradamente del lugar, encendió el motor de su furgoneta y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. Pero antes de llegar, noto como en su móvil habían cientos de llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, todos provenientes de la misma persona; Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- ella había llegado a la conclusión de hablar con él antes de que comenzara a buscarla en su departamento, era lo que menos quería.

-¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado las últimas horas?- el cobrizo bufo en tono de preocupación, ella ya lo imaginaba tirando de sus cabellos desesperadamente y como su ceno se fruncía.

-lo siento amor, estuve ocupada en unos asuntos y se me olvido hablarte para avisarte que no iría hoy al colegio- ella logro escuchar sus respiraciones, como poco a poco se acompasaban a una sintonía más lenta.

-no te preocupes, creo que estoy exagerando un poco, además me encanta cuando me dices amor- el sonrió levemente y ella de inmediato se sonrojo de un color carmín intenso.

Su conversación duro hasta que ella se aparco frente a su hogar, se despidió cariñosamente con una promesa de una mejor explicación mañana. Lo único que la muchacha no sabía era si el realmente aceptaría su nuevo trabajo, con el que tenia mejores promesas de superarse.

Tenía varias decisiones que tomar; la primera era Edward, ella no podía irse a vivir con él, no cuando ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de contarle su secreto, no cuando le ha ocultado todo su pasado; un pasado cuyo sufrimiento no puede compartir a su lado y que jamás aceptaría que él lo aceptara.

La segunda era sobre su trabajo, tenía que hablar con Frank, si le iba bien en el bar. Pero si no, al menos dejaría de lado un turno; además ¿Qué le diría a Edward? ¿Qué es una mesera y que su nuevo uniforme es menos convencional para una muchacha que ya tiene un novio? Por más que le doliera tener que hacerlo de nuevo, ella tenía que mentirle con su nuevo trabajo, por el bien de una buena relación que ambos intentaban llevar, era lo mejor.

Se debatió esa noche por muchas cosas, y aunque ella lo tenía muy en claro, lo intentaría por el bien de él, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz y sus consecuencias no pueden ser las mejores.

* * *

**Hi! ^^**

**I: **_Este capitulo va de mi parte, lamento la tardanza... mil disculpas de parte de Valhe y mia tmb... espero sea de su agrado este capitulo lleno de esmero y alegria... vimos sus comentarios y me entusiasma ver que ya vamos viendo respuesta de parte de ustedes como lectoras... **Gracias por sus comentarios, criticas, saludos y demas! ^^**_

_*Dejen sus comentarios, seran bienvenidos y nuevamente gracias por los anteriores... el link de la cancion en el perfil... me despido! chicas conteste los reviews de algunas lectoras pero las demas no podre, ya que no tienen una cuenta fija para mandarles nuestros agradecimientos..._

_Saluditos de mi parte y de mi amiga linda Valhe... les agradecemos mucho su lectura... ^^_

**_V&I_**


	6. Me da igual

Los personajes son de mi escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer, esta historia solo es producto de mis pensamientos y de mi compañera en el crimen, Valhe.

* * *

**Me da igual - Camila**

**Capitulo 5****.**

* * *

"_No me importa donde estas, con quien sales, con quien vas, ya me da igual; si no quieres verme mas, hazte a un lado pero ya no me dañes mas; tanto tiempo te espere, tantas noches te soñé, solo en sueños te bese y en tus labios me quede…_

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar que todo lo que vi es real, me tengo que alejar; siento ganas de llorar, no lo pue__do soportar, me cuesta respirar… en cambio tu apagas mi luz, sin mirar atrás, hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar y borrar todo lo que fui, pensando que serias para mi"_

* * *

Una mañana prometedora le esperaría a Bella, pero ¿con que promesas?; eso tendría que averiguarlo pronto porque las explicaciones de su día anterior no eran lo suficiente validas para su novio Edward que ahora la esperaba en el estacionamiento del colegio.

Ella bajaba de su furgoneta mientras él la esperaba en su lugar, tamborileaba sus dedos en el capo de un auto donde su cuerpo se encontraba recargado; Bella logro vislumbrar su figura y sabia que nada bueno venia, miro al suelo un par de veces mientras se encaminaba; aunque ella quería no podía verle a los ojos.

Coloco su frágil cuerpo frente al suyo y miro sus pies, tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos y lo enredo varias veces en espera del reproche de su novio por lo acontecido el día de ayer. Pero su asombro fue grande cuando, después de escuchar su respiración agitada y convertirse en algo relajado y neutral, la tomo de su delicada cintura y sin sentimiento de duda la beso con desesperación. Entonces ella pudo ver a sus ojos, esos orbes esmeraldas llenos de pasión y locura se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo; ella coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca de su novio y logro aferrar sus cabellos cobrizos en puños.

-lamento lo que hice ayer pero en serio necesitaba hacerlo- logro disculparse ella entre jadeos. Ambas frentes se unieron al final del acalorado beso y el simplemente sonrió.

-no tienes porque disculparte, yo… sabes que siempre exagero, porque tengo miedo- la mueca de él no paso desapercibida por ella al expresar la última frase, ella sentía lo mismo pero nunca se lo mencionaba porque creía o al menos tenía entendido que tal vez pronto su más grande miedo saldría a hacerle añicos su vida que apenas formaba.

-¿podemos vernos más tarde en el parque que está cerca de la cafetería como a mediodía? Necesito decirte algunas cosas- sus ojos lo miraron con algo de melancolía y el acepto sin decir una sola palabra mas, solo para poder despedirse con un beso igual de ferviente que el anterior.

…

Las clases transcurrieron como días anteriores pero hubo una excepción, la clase del señor Banner donde dos días antes se había encontrado con Kate, ¿Cómo olvidar a tal mujer con divina belleza?; Bella tuvo que aceptar, por sugerencia del profesor, ser compañera de laboratorio de Kate.

-¿Trabajas Bella?- la muchacha intento establecer comunicación con una simple pregunta que ambas sabían que era básica cuando se quiere charlar con una persona de tu edad.

-de hecho si, trabajo en una cafetería que queda cerca- le dedico una leve sonrisa dándole confianza a que continuara con la charla.

-que bien, me imagino que debe de ser algo cansado trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo ¿no?-

-un poco, pero sé cómo tratar ambas cosas sin complicaciones, ¿Qué tal tu?- ella volteo a ver al profesor por si las había escuchado platicar durante su clase y fingió colocar la debida atención en ella.

-yo solo vine por una temporada, mis padres me mandaron para especializarme en la materia y pues aprovechando también para solucionar asuntos pendientes- Bella solo asintió, ella había entendido lo de los "asuntos pendientes" con su charla anterior.

Así termino su conversación, ya que el profesor insto a que Kate la ayudara con una práctica, mientras ella se retiraba del aula, tenía una cita con Edward y solo le quedaba el tiempo justo para llegar ahí, decirle lo que tenía que decir e irse a trabajar a la cafetería. De tan solo pensar todo lo que Bella tenía que hacer le dolía la cabeza.

…

Al llegar al parque no se encontraba nadie, ni siquiera la persona que anhelaba su corazón que ya estuviera ahí; encontró una pequeña banca algo sucia y oxidada y decidió esperarlo ahí, pero los minutos transcurrieron rápidos y no había señales de él. Al final opto por irse a trabajar ya que iba media hora tarde y no quería tener que darle excusas a Frank de su tardanza. Algo decepcionada y frustrada Bella desapareció del parque y llego a su trabajo, colocándose su delantal y sus patines comenzó por tomar las órdenes de cada persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

Pasadas algunas horas, coloco algunos dulces en una bolsa de papel con el nombre de Edward y la dejo sobre la barra para después dirigirse a limpiar la cocina que ya se encontraba algo sucia y descuidada. Algunos minutos pasaron cuando alguien entro por la puerta, ella levanto su cabeza y le sonrió a la figura frente a ella. Al menos esa persona la hacía sentir un poco mejor en su momento de tormenta.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- su sonrisa creció conforme veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven castaña.

-Solo limpiando Frank, solo eso- su rostro decayó al ver como el viejo negaba con la cabeza, el no se creía ese cuento porque la conocía demasiado bien.

-Edward ¿cierto?-

-me conoces tan bien Frank, sabes que si pero no es algo de importancia- levanto sus hombros en señal de indiferencia y se volvió a sentar en el suelo para quitar la grasa del suelo con un cepillo y después sambutirlo en una cubeta llena de agua con jabón. Frank la dejo en la soledad de nuevo, sabía que ella era terca y no hablaría nada más.

Al terminar la limpieza, sus brazos le dolían y sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla pero tenía que caminar todavía para llegar a su furgoneta y después a su nuevo empleo. Al salir de la cocina y ver hacia la barra, noto que la bolsa de dulces aun seguía ahí; su rostro se descompuso y camino lo que pudo, tomo la bolsa y la echo bajo su brazo para poder quitarse el delantal del uniforme.

Manejo con rumbo al bar, su nuevo trabajo la esperaba y ya era tarde; no perdió más tiempo y al llegar ahí algunas personas ya se encontraban ahí. En especial Alec, el muchacho que la había entrevistado y contratado.

-Isabella, ellos son mis socios; Jane- señalo una figura pequeña y aparentemente infantil, era una muchacha joven y muy parecida a Alec, también era hermosa de ligeras curvas y su atuendo era algo atractivo pero dejando en claro que ella era la jefa y no una más del bar. –y el es Demetri- la otra figura era mucho más grande a comparación de la anterior y su mirada demasiado provocativa, observaba a Bella de pies a cabeza, inspeccionando todos y cada uno de los detalles de su frágil apariencia mientras ella se sentía cohibida ante tal gesto; aspecto desaliñado al igual que el de Alec pero atractivo muy a su manera.

-mucho gusto, lamento la tardanza, no volverá a suceder- se disculpo ella, ya que lo que menos quería era darles motivos para un pronto despido.

-eso espero- menciono Jane con acento grosero y despectivo, alzando una ceja en dirección a ella y se fue sin decir más.

-no te preocupes, ella es así con las nuevas empleadas- rápidamente le explico Alec antes de que Bella reaccionara de manera que se sintiera herida.

-entonces tu eres la nueva empleada preciosura- para Bella no pareció que le hablara de manera seductora sino algo asqueroso, el muchacho era guapo pero para ella solo había alguien que la podía cautivar con su voz y no precisamente era Demetri; pero con el simple hecho de pensar en Edward vino a su mente lo acontecido del día y rápidamente su rostro mostro un ligero atisbo de tristeza.

-soy la nueva mesera- dejando de lado sus preocupaciones se presento con su nuevo puesto y se retiro al vestidor para lograr cambiarse con su nuevo uniforme, lo cual seguía insistiendo que no era para ella; pero era su trabajo y tenía que hacerlo.

Comenzó quitándose sus jeans y su blusa para quedar solo en ropa interior, pero cuando quiso colocarse el pequeño vestido de color blanco y negro algo entallado unas manos la apresaron por la cintura y la giraron en torno a él para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a forcejear y querer gritar pero por el miedo no pudo, sus gritos se quedaron ahogados en su garganta y de repente un deja vu inundo su mente.

-De nada te sirve forcejear, de todos modos nadie puede oírte- menciono él y rápidamente coloco sus labios en el cuello de la muchacha.

-_sabes que nadie podrá oírte aquí donde estamos- escuchó ella en un susurro._

Esas simples palabras hicieron que su ira comenzara a resurgir para levantar su rodilla y golpear a Demetri con todas sus fuerzas en la entre pierna. Él cayó al suelo para intentar aplacar el dolor, mientras ella intentaba vestir el uniforme y salir casi corriendo de ahí, dejando al hombre siseando de dolor y con algunas amenazas a la castaña.

-estoy lista Alec- le sonrió amigablemente, intentando olvidar lo acontecido en los vestidores.

-excelente Bella, espero no hayas tenido problemas- ella negó mientras Alec la dirigía con algunas instrucciones de donde se encontraba cada cosa y si tenía problemas o preguntas acudiera directamente con él.

El bar abrió al público y ella rápidamente se posiciono en un lugar estratégico para poder localizar rápidamente a los clientes y atenderlos como, según Alec, debían de ser atendidos. El tiempo pasó, para la desgracia de la castaña, demasiado lento y tortuoso; la mirada morbosa y lujuriosa de todos los clientes la perturbaban constantemente, además de algunas insinuaciones e invitaciones a lugares poco apropiados para ella. De repente las luces se apagaron para que Demetri anunciara el nombre de una chica y al hacerlo ella salía a bailar para todos los hombres ahí presentes. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al notar que no solo era un bar sino un lugar donde también había entretenimiento para ellos; rápidamente retiro su vista de la muchacha y continuo haciendo su labor, pero su curiosidad pudo más; ya que en ciertos momentos veía como cada una de las bailarinas hacían su show sin pudor y con cierto encanto, cosa que ella jamás podría hacer, era demasiado vergonzoso a su parecer.

Su turno termino y rápidamente salió del bar, no sin antes despedirse de Alec y prometerle que volvería la noche siguiente, tomo sus cosas y subió a la furgoneta pero al querer cerrar la puerta una mano la detuvo.

-Olvidemos lo que paso en los vestidores cariño y salgamos a dar una vuelta…- le guiño y le dedico su mejor sonrisa intentando ser seductor con la frágil chica, ella contesto con una mueca y lo dejo parado en el estacionamiento con la palabra en la boca.

Al menos la peor experiencia de la noche ya paso y para Bella lo único que necesita es llegar a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento donde descansaría lo que le quedaba de la noche para continuar con su rutina nueva por la mañana. Sus ganancias en el bar fueron buenas propinas y según Bella podría sobrellevar la vida que ambas llevaban, así que dejaría de lado un turno en la cafetería, incluso podría dejar el trabajo allí pero después sería demasiado sospechoso para Edward que con un trabajo tuviera más que suficiente; solo dejaría un turno para guardar las apariencias con él.

Y al recordar lo sucedido ya no pudo mas, logro recostar su cabeza en la almohada más cercana y dejo fluir el líquido salino de sus ojos achocolatados hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, entre lágrimas y jadeos entrecortados. Solo deseando que todo lo que le paso desapareciera con solo cerrar sus ojos y anhelarlo fervientemente, pero jamás sucederá así.

…

El ruido del móvil despertó a Bella, a tientas y sin siquiera lograr ver la pantalla contesto pero al escuchar la voz procedente del otro lado, maldijo internamente y se arrepintió de haber contestado con tanta urgencia.

-Bella necesitamos hablar- ella se tallo los ojos con el dorso de su mano, intentado quitar toda pereza para contestarle.

-¿en serio Edward? Lo mismo te dije ayer y me dejaste plantada todo el santo día- ella reprocho al cobrizo mientras bufaba.

-vamos Bella, en serio lo lamento pero tengo razones de peso, solo necesito aclarártelo-

-sabes que no es cuando tú quieras- le contesto mientras intentaba buscar algo de ropa para irse al colegio. –Además no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar plantada- logro fruncir el ceño al ver en el espejo del baño como sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por la noche tan cansada y agregándole las lagrimas.

-okey, sé que tengo la culpa de todo pero ¿no puedes darme un poquito de tu tiempo? al menos solo escúchame ¿sí?- el rogaba en el teléfono mientras ella intentaba pensarlo solo un poco ya que disponía de menos tiempo que el que pensaba.

-te lo advierto Edward, si me dejas de nuevo plantada, juro que no tendrás otra oportunidad- intento ser amenazadora pero no le resulto ya que al final soltó una pequeña carcajada y una leve sonrisa, ella no podía estar tanto tiempo enojada con él y menos cuando le rogaban de manera tan insistente; porque Edward sabia como persuadirla y ella lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo de esa manera.

Quedaron de verse de nuevo en el mismo parque del día anterior y el prometió llegar así le costara la vida. Mientras le colgaba ella ya iba llegando a la Facultad para conseguir ponerse al día con las materias y lograr pasarlas con las mejores notas, lo necesitaba si no quería quedarse en un futuro para exámenes extras ya que lo que menos tenía era tiempo para dedicárselo.

…

-¡Bella, qué gusto verte!-

-hola Kate, oye lamento que no te haga plática pero tengo una cita con mi novio y ya voy tarde.

La muchacha se quedo en medio del pasillo con una ceja levantada intentando dejar de lado el comentario de Bella y continuo con su camino. Y en efecto, Bella ya iba media hora tarde para la hora acordada con Edward, se subió a su furgoneta y al colocar la llave para girarla, el motor solo hizo un leve clic y no quiso arrancar, para la mala suerte de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo dando un golpe al volante con ambas manos, salió corriendo por todo el estacionamiento y decidió llegar allá como sea, en el camino decidió mandarle un mensaje a Edward pero su mala suerte continuaba porque su móvil se había quedado sin carga. Jamás había corrido tanto en su vida pero tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de ambos, porque ambos tenían explicaciones que dar y conclusiones que sacar en cuanto a la relación que estaban sujetos.

Al vislumbrar las primeras bancas del parque su sonrisa creció, se detuvo en un árbol para intentar recuperar el aliento pero en el silencio del parque escucho una pequeña carcajada, en ese instante Bella levanto su rostro solo para que las lágrimas salieran a mares.

Ella jamás imagino ver tal escena, su novio besándose con una muchacha que por la distancia no lograba distinguir y no sabía en realidad de quien se trataba pero aun así le dolía con toda su alma. Nunca creyó que podría volver a sentir el dolor tan fuerte que en el pasado había intentado borrar.

Su mirada se alejo de la pareja intentando creer que solo fue un espejismo, pero no había sido así, fue más real de lo que hubiera querido. Al notar que ninguno la había visto decidió alejarse del lugar, solo para seguir corriendo; su pecho ardía y su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad en un intento por salir y no volver a sentir el mismo dolor, corrió hasta que sus pies no pudieron mas y finalmente llego a la cafetería donde intentaría olvidar lo acontecido al menos los últimos meses.

* * *

**Hola!**

**V:** _Chicas! Este capítulo lo escribió, mi hermosa Izzy, así que agradézcanselo a ella. Queremos agradecerles de todo corazón, sus hermosas palabras. El fic, ahorita se está poniendo bueno. Edward metió la pata! Uh! y Bella, tiene secretos bien escondidos. Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?...Bueno, si quieren conocer la respuesta, dejen sus hermosos reviews. Nos da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y apoyan a la historia. Vamos, chicas, que si llegamos a los 21 tienen el cap enseguida. Lo prometo!_

_Muchos besos._

_**V&I**_


	7. La venganza es más dulce que tu

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Let me go – Three doors down.**

**Revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)- The Veronicas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

"_¿Are you even listen when i´m talking you? ¿Do you even care when i´m going trough? …Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me. You are right there but it's like you never knew me  
¿Do even know how much it hurt?"_

* * *

Tenía el cuerpo en un estado de inanición total.

Las manos no se le movían, los pies no le obedecían. Tenía la cabeza totalmente paralizada por la horrible imagen que se abría grabado a fuego lento en sus retinas.

Era ella.

Su misma Bella. La misma mujer a la que su alma amaba más allá de la fuerza gravitacional que la tierra poseía, la única muchacha que lo enamoró hasta perder el punto de inicio y final de su conciencia. La misma que lo tenía girando sobre la punta de su sucio zapato.

Y ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir adelante con sus pensamientos. Todo comenzó a programarse en su cabeza, como si un viejo casete memorial buscara reproducirse en su mente, con ideas, imágenes, y entonces todo comenzó a tener relación.

Las salidas. El dinero. Los viajes. Los misterios.

La falta de sinceridad, de confianza. Las muchas veces que lo dejo plantado, o se negó a una invitación por la noche.

"¡Maldita sea!

No dormía como el resto de las personas, a la hora de estar en casa y descansar.

Ella, mientras él la pensaba como un loco desaforado, se acostaba con otros hombres a sus espaldas. ¡Y él no le había tocado ni un pelo! Se vendía como una mujer barata, regalada. Como si el dinero le abriese el alma, y le regalara el cielo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Como si esos sucios billetes, manoseados por viejos asquerosos y horripilantes, pudieran suplantar a los dulces besos que él le regalaba, al amor que sentía, con tal fuerza que el pecho le vibraba de emoción.

Era una cualquiera. Una puta.

Rugió con todas las fuerzas de su alma, y cerró los ojos, escuchando con claridad como el florero de vidrio desaparecía entre sus manos, creando una herida profunda.

¡No podía ser de otro!

Era suya. Suya. ¡Solo suya!

Tomó el teléfono celular que vibraba sobre la mesa, y lo arrojó contra la pared contraria de su habitación.

La respiración la tenía acelerada, y su tórax ascendía y descendía como si las fuerzas del mar lo golpearan con la mayor ansia del mundo. La mano le comenzó a sangrar, y las gotas de aquel líquido, comenzaron a deslizarse una tras otra, en la blanca alfombra que su madre tanto se había esforzado por conseguir.

No le importó.

Ya nada le importaba, nada tenía valor si la única mujer que le había mostrado el verdadero amor, lo había dejado por causa de un montón de manos asquerosas, de sucias caricias, marcadas por la terrible sensación de utilización.

Su cabeza no podía controlar los pensamientos. Solo le mostraba imágenes donde ella reía forzosamente, mientras un hombre más asqueroso que el anterior la tomaba, la penetraba con todas sus fuerzas, y ella gemía descontrolada, no por el placer, sino porque debía hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, ese era su empleo.

Volvió a rugir, aventando con un golpe de su antebrazo todos los papeles de su escritorio.

Tanto amor, tanto cariño. Tantas palabras dulces, susurradas al oído de ella, queriéndola, deseándola con fuerza. Buscando que ella comprendiese la verdad de sus intenciones, que entendiera que necesitaba una esposa dulce y cariñosa, y muchos hijos con su brillante sonrojo. Niñas con cabellos color chocolate, y ojos verdes.

Ella jamás tendría hijos, no con la profesión que tenía.

Comenzó a sentir cierta opresión en el pecho, acompañada del golpeteo de una piedra incrustada en su garganta. Y de la nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a florecer de las comisuras de sus ojos, como si pudiera detenerlas, hundió los puños en su cabellera, y jaloneó las hebras cobrizas, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a todo ello. A todas las veces que ella le mintió, y las posibles razones por las que querría tener un novio seguro, si en realidad deseaba acostarse con hombres solamente por dinero. Las razones no alcanzaban a contestar las preguntas, y las dudas desconfiadas dolían más que cualquier otra cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

Cerró los labios en una fina línea, y empezó a razonar tratando de encontrar lo único que quería en esos momentos.

Venganza.

Recordó que sus padres no estaban en casa, y que su pequeña hermana había salido con ese novio suyo, que tanto le gustaba por ser rubio y callado.

Tenía la casa para él solo, y las botellas encerradas en la gaveta secreta del estudio. Sonrió con tintes amargos, al imaginar a su madre buscando un candado lo suficientemente grande, para que su hijo mayor no se acercara a las botellas baratas de whisky.

Caminó con pasos adoloridos hacia la habitación donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte de su vida, con la nariz hundida entre los libros, y la cabeza más cerrada que antes, por causa del montón de enfermedades que tenía que atender. Abrió la puerta con disimulo, y se hincó ante la mancha gris de la alfombra plateada.

Con cuidado, desgarró levemente la costura principal y retiró un buen pedazo de tela dura y rancia, antes de encontrar el tesoro más preciado de su madre. La bodega de licores. Tomó las llaves que reposaban entre las demás de la casa, y después de acabar con la cerradura, abarcó con los brazos el mayor número de botellas. Las sacó de allí, y caminó hacia su dormitorio, donde fue abriéndolas una por una, y bebiéndoselas al paso del viejo reloj que marcaba los segundos de su pared.

No quería saber nada del mundo. No mientras tuviera el suficiente alcohol para ahogarse en él.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que su tortura comenzó, y ahora tenía suficiente valentía como para terminar con aquella desdicha causada por el fervor de un amor mal impulsado.

Sin pensar en la hora, la llamó con la garganta ardiente, y la cabeza dando vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora.

—¿Hola? —preguntó ella, con la voz algo ronca por el sueño.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar—murmuró él, tratando de parecer neutral ante el dolor que precedió al mencionar su nombre.

—¿En serio Edward? Lo mismo te dije ayer, y me dejaste plantada todo el santo día—le reprochó. Él bufó, con ganas de arrastrarla de los mechones largos de cabello. Si le dijera las razones por las que no llegó a la cita, a ella no le agradaría la respuesta.

—Vamos Bella, en serio lo lamento pero tengo razones de peso, solo necesito aclarártelo—no sabía que se inventaría, pero esta vez, el sufrimiento no lo pasaría él. Sino ella. Por ser ambiciosa y mentirosa, por querer arrancarle el corazón del pecho, con un solo tirón.

—Sabes que no es cuando tú quieras—murmuró ella, y a él le dio asco comprender que cuando él tenía tiempo para buscarla, amarla y soñarla. Ella solamente buscaba, amaba y soñaba dinero. Escuchó un cierre de pantalones al otro lado, y se revolcó de asco, pensando que otro hombre podría tocarla, mientras él derramaba lágrimas por los besos que no podía darle—Además, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar plantada.

El respiró. Tratando de controlar las ganas de su cuerpo, de abrir la boca y gritarle todo lo que se merecía por ser tan ramera.

Espero varios segundos, y cuando consiguió enfocar su rabia en el vaso de cristal en su mano, apretándolo, habló.

—Okey, sé que tengo la culpa de todo, pero ¿No puedes darme un poquito de tu tiempo? —que falso sonaba al teléfono, con la facilidad que tenía para mentir, hasta el mismo papa se hubiera creído aquel tonito de condescendencia y desesperación con el que hablaba.

Si podría darle tiempo, con un carajo, por supuesto que podía. Era de día, y las mujeres de su calaña no trabajan frente a ojos de los demás.

—Te lo advierto Edward, si me dejas de nuevo plantada, juro que no tendrás otra oportunidad—el fingió suspirar, y escuchó al otro lado una risa melodiosa, y tan falsa como la conversación que estaban manteniendo, se recordó.

No quiso afinar más detalles, se verían en el mismo parque del día anterior, y Edward, en una de sus mejores actuaciones, murmuró que aún si le costara la vida, llegaría a la cita. Sin embargo, tenía otros planes para la tarde en que ella le volviera a ver.

Le dolería hasta el alma. Se prometió él, mientras se levantaba y marcaba con dedos taciturnos el teléfono de la que había sido su mujer hace algunos meses. Antes de Bella.

—¿Edward? —preguntó la castaña al otro lado, con una voz coqueta y sorprendida.

—Te daré lo que quieres—prometió, tomando una mudada de ropa de su closet, sin pensar en su mano o los efectos del alcohol que llevaba en la sangre—solo tienes que ayudarme una vez. Ven a casa.

Ella rió, con aquel tono de voz maldito, que embrujaba a cualquier hombre.

—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Y con eso, ambos colgaron.

Edward se vio la herida, por primera vez en muchas horas, y notó que la sangre se le había coagulado con ayuda del alcohol que el mismo se había derramado para evitar un desangramiento. Caminó a su baño, con certeza de que al final del camino, ambos tendrían la balanza de manera equitativa, y a ella le costaría volver a mentir de nuevo.

Se dio una ducha, y luego de mudarse de ropa, con la cabeza estallándole a martillazos, se tomó un par de analgésicos y curó su herida con ayuda del botiquín.

Recordó que Alice y sus padres viajarían a New Hampshire, a visitar a unos parientes que tenían. Y supuso que a fin de cuentas, Jasper no tenía nada que ver en la falta de su hermana.

Se notó ojeras bajo los ojos, y un poco de enrojecimiento en la zona de alrededor del iris. Sin embargo, no le importó que alguien lo viera así. Las decepciones amorosas dolían como el infierno, y él las había vivido tantas veces, que el alcohol había resultado su único escape.

El timbre sonó, y con pasos ágiles abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer con las curvas más perfectas y atractivas del mundo. Lástima que para él, eso no fuera nuevo. Había experimentado las cosas más extrañas y placenteras con ella, y verla no le causaba impresión.

—Vamos al punto, Kate—susurró, sentándose en el sofá principal—quieres algo que yo puedo darte, y yo quiero algo que contigo, sería demasiado fácil de conseguir.

—Me encanta cuando vamos al grano—murmuró ella, con una sonrisa deliciosa, enmarcada por los lacios cabellos que rodeaban su rostro.

—Necesito darle una gran lección a una…mujer—vaciló en mostrar otro nombre descortés saliendo de sus labios—y tu sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Déjame adivinar—Kate golpeó su mentón con dos de sus dedos perfectamente manicurados—quieres que le hagamos pasar un mal rato, que vea cosas que no quiere ver.

—Exacto—respondió él, sin más. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, no ahora, cuando había tenido valor suficiente para llamar a Kate.

—Entonces—ronroneó ella, acercándosele con paso lento, para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas y clavarle las uñas en los fuertes hombros—¿Vamos a jugar frente a ella?

Edward negó con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—Sé que es lo que quieres, y luego de que cumplas tu parte, yo cumpliré la mía. Pero por ahora, solamente vamos a darle una probada de su propia medicina.

Kate rió, encantada con la idea.

—Solo dime donde y cuando, hermoso. Yo estaré allí a tiempo, en el momento adecuado para que ella me vea entre tus brazos—se acercó a su oído derecho, y depositó un beso en el lóbulo—removiéndome como solo yo sé hacerlo.

Edward tragó en seco, incluso sintió las arcadas de asco que se anticipaban al acto a cumplir, dentro de unas horas.

—Nos vamos ahora—murmuró, con los fijos en el reloj de su muñeca. Le tomó de la mano, y caminó jalando de ella hasta la estación de autobús. Una vez ahí, depositó el pasaje de ambos y la sentó en una silla cercana.

Tres paradas más tarde, ambos estaban descendiendo de las escaleras, al parque que Edward había consagrado únicamente para Bella.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la banca donde ambos solían besarse, y Edward no pudo detenerse a pensar en nada, solamente en los rudos labios de Kate atrapando los suyos.

Sabía que debía responder al beso, y jugar un poco con ella para que la situación se viera real, así que levantó las pesadas manos de la banca, y comenzó a acariciarle el plano vientre y la espalda, con dedos rápidos y talentosos. Le besó la boca sin pudor, sintiendo como ambas esencias se combinaban, mientras el asco se instalaba en su cuerpo, como un sentimiento de auto-rechazo por lo que hacía.

Kate comenzó a jalar los mechones de su cabello, y a removerse sobre su pelvis como una maldita desquiciada, provocando gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de la boca de ambos. Él, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó también a mover su pelvis, pensando que lo que hacía era para su bien, para su felicidad, para lograr olvidar a Bella, y sacarla de su vida de un solo golpe. Aún cuando sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, y no se resolverían viendo a Kate y besándola sin ningún cuidado, siendo rudo y brutal, antes que cariñoso y comprensivo.

No quería ser consciente de nada, y se arrepintió de no beber más de las últimas botellas de Whisky, se arrepintió de tantas cosas, mientras sentía el desespero de Kate, por ser suya.

Gruñó, y comenzó a jalarle el cabello con ganas de arrancárselo de un golpe. Alejó su boca de la de ella, y llegó al cuello de la mujer, dispuesto a mordisquearlo, y entregarse por completo a las sensaciones que Kate le producía tan solo con tocarlo.

Nunca abrió los ojos.

No podría haber visto la mirada de Bella, ni las lágrimas de esta al observar la situación.

Pero Edward, pensó que era lo mejor para los dos. Ese amor que se tenían no era bueno, no cuando ambos guardaban tantos secretos que no podían compartir, por miedo a perder al otro.

Kate jadeó, y le miró con ojos llenos de lujuria, pidiéndole algo que ella deseaba con toda el alma que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Edward decidió dejar atrás sus pensamientos lógicos, tomó a la mujer de la mano, y se la llevó en un taxi a su casa. Una vez ahí, la tomó de la cintura y la aventó contra su cama, arrancándole el vestido con las manos y a trompicones.

No tienes que pensar, se decía. No tienes que hacerlo.

Se arrancó los pantalones al tiro, y la penetró de un solo envite, sintiendo como la calidez tan típica de Kate lo recibía. Ella le envolvió las piernas en la cintura, gimiendo como descerebrada, y él siguió empujando con todo el odio que guardaba en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ella no pensó en mí—rugió, adentrándose más en Kate—cuando dormía con esos hombres!

— ¡No pensó en cuanto la amo! —gruñó de nuevo, sintiendo oleadas de culpabilidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Mientras la penetraba con la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas.

—¡No pensó en que destruiría mi maldita vida! —exclamó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, y sintió como Kate gimió tan alto, que los vidrios de su dormitorio temblaron.

Segundos después, el se desplomó sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer que lo acogía, mientras la maldita culpa, y las ganas de matarse y matarla se apoderaban de lo que quedaba del antiguo Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola!**

**V: **_Sé que prometí el cap pronto, pero chicas, FF no me dejaba subir nada! Es muy frustrante jajaja, y traté toda la semana, hasta que por fin, una amiga me dió un truco para subir los caps, así que se los entregó en bandeja de plata. Hay un misterio de Edward, que aquí está resuelto, ¿Lo encontraron? Cómo ahora ya sé el truco, si llegamos a los 32, les re-contra-prometo, que tienen el cap enseguida. Pues ese también me toca a mí, y ya lo tengo listo. La canción está en nuestro perfil, al igual que las anteriores. Y también tenemos formspring, para que pregunten cualquier duda que tengan. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Edward para ponerse así de loco? Muchas, muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras. La gente que se avienta a dejarnos un review, se gana una mención especial en el final y en el capítulo decisivo. ¡Sigan apoyando la historia, guapas!_

_*Izzy, sé que no te he hablado, pero en realidad ando muy liada con lo que me mudó de casa. Te cuento luego. Muuuuuchos besos, te requiero._

**Muchos besos ecuatorianos y mexicanos.**

_**V&I**_


	8. Que hago yo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Let me go – Three doors down.**

* * *

**Que hago yo-Ha Ash**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

"_Entraste como un rayo de luz, como un aire encantado. Liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón. Tu dulzura corre por mis venas, creí en tu intención, no pensé que fuese un engaño, ni una mentira tu amor…"_

* * *

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante algunos minutos, pero cuando recuperó la fuerza para mantener una respiración estable, se levantó del asqueroso y fluido cuerpo de Kate, salió de ella y comenzó a abotonarse los pantalones.

En esos instantes, Edward se siente como la mierda más grande del mundo.

—Levántate y vete—le ordenó a ella, tomando vestido del piso y lanzándoselo a la cara. No quería verla, no podía pensar en la estupidez que había cometido. La cabeza le iba a estallar de un solo golpe si Kate no salía de su casa.

—No quiero irme, Edward—ronroneó ella como gatito, y él sintió nuevas arcadas de asco recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Hasta ahora no entendía como tuvo valor para acostarse con Kate, después de todas las asquerosas cosas que sabía de ella.

—Tienes que largarte—repitió él, arrojándole los zapatos al pie del colchón—no quiero que nadie te vea aquí.

La carcajada maléfica de Kate resonó por todo el lugar.

—Estás equivocado, Edward—murmuró ella, tomando el vestido con manos seguras, para después deslizarlo sobre su cuerpo con la mayor de las facilidades. No se preocupó por la ropa interior, Edward había terminado con ella hace pocos instantes. Terminó de abrocharse la cremallera de la prenda y lo miró, clavando sus malditos ojos en los de él.

—No quiero verte, Kate—gruñó él, tomando la bolsa de ella como si tuviera miedo de tocarla de nuevo. Se la entregó con manos seguras y la empujó a la puerta de la habitación.

Ella caminó con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa, y luego clavó sus garras en los fuertes hombros de él.

—No importa si no quieres verme, Edward. Porque el cargo de conciencia que tienes en este momento, no se borra si yo me voy. Esta culpa, Edward Cullen, te carcomerá hasta el último segundo de tu vida. —Se rió en su oído, y le besó la mejilla. Él gruñó, se apartó y la empujó fuera de la casa.

—Haberte acostado conmigo—habló ella, mirándolo con ojos diabólicos—no te hace igual a ella. De hecho, te hace peor. Te transforma en el peor de todos los hombres. Porque la amas, y en vez de luchar por ella, te rendiste a la primera oportunidad. Eso Edward, ni siquiera el buen sexo te lo quita de la cabeza.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se marchó.

Edward rugió con todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, y pateó la puerta una vez que la cerró.

La cabeza le reventó, mientras recordaba las palabras de Kate.

Él era un asco completo. Un cerdo con todas las de la ley.

Desde que conoció a Bella, se prometió no tener relaciones con nadie que no fuera ella, aún cuando sabía que Bella solamente estaría con él con un matrimonio de por medio. Pero realmente no le importaba, estaba tan enamorado de ella que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Bella.

Y ahora, después de saber tantas cosas de ella, las tripas se le revolvieron, y el corazón se le estrujó en miles de pedazos. Ahora no era igual que ella, era peor. Y lo más terrible de toda la situación, es que al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía corazón. Ella, trabajando como puta en un club nocturno, y él, vengándose con la peor mujer de todas.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, y gimió de dolor, al notar el hilillo de sangre que le recorría todo el rostro. En vez de detenerse, continuó dando fuertes golpes a todo lo que encontraba en medio de su camino. Derribó mesas, sofás, quebró puertas de madera. Y cuando llegó al estudio, se tumbó sobre el suelo, hundiendo la boca en el pico de una botella de Jack Daniel´s.

No quería pensar, ni sentir, ni vivir.

Todas las decisiones de hace unas horas, estaba seguro, le cobrarían su respectivo pago. Y Edward aún no estaba listo para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. No tenía cojones suficientes para mirar a Bella después de lo que le había hecho, y al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de plantarse frente a ella, y escupirle en la cara todo el daño que ella le había hecho mintiéndole de una manera tan vil.

Cerró los ojos, y permitió que el sopor de la bebida alcohólica entre sus manos le ayudara a olvidar. Bebió una botella tras otra, mientras sus manos destruían cada papel importante del escritorio de su padre. Sus manos se habían convertido en la arma más terrible para su familia.

Recordó todas las veces que su madre le rogó dejar de beber.

Las veces que Alice le miró con ojos cristalinos, rogándole que olvidara a Kate, y a todos esos amigos que solo le hacían daño.

Y recordó la vez en que su padre tuvo que darle una merecida paliza, por ser irrespetuoso e inmaduro.

Cuánto daño le había hecho a su familia, a sus amigos. A toda la gente que le rodeaba. Del Edward inocente y quinceañero no quedaba ni un milímetro. El dolor, el vicio, los recuerdos, estaban quemando su alma por dentro, a fuego lento.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Bella besándolo apasionadamente.

Bella casándose con él.

Bella teniendo a sus hijos.

Bella amándolo.

¡Mierda!

No. Él no iba a permitir que cualquier otro toque a su mujer, a la razón por la que se había levantado de semejante situación. Al único ideal de algo puro y perfecto. Aún cuando ese ideal habría sido teñido por la oscuridad de la mentira y las patrañas. Ella era su mujer, le pertenecía por completo. En alma, y ahora…ahora lo sería en cuerpo.

Se levantó de un golpe, y aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas por la media docena de botellas que había bebido, simplemente se dedicó a caminar enceguecido por la misión de tomar el suficiente dinero y salir de su casa.

Llegó a su dormitorio, tomó un buen par de billetes de sus ahorros, y salió de allí azotando la puerta con tal fuerza, que los vidrios del salón temblaron. Cuando cerró la puerta principal, se encargó de ponerle seguro, y luego caminó.

Solamente quería verla a ella, una última vez.

Eso era todo lo que quería.

.

.

.

Había recorrido todas las calles necesarias, y si el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba no suprimía su estado de orientación, entonces estaba en el lugar correcto. Después de dos pasos más, supo que había llegado al puto antro donde Bella ejercía su empleo, y con la furia engullendo sus venas en forma de dragón, atravesó esa puerta más decidido que nunca.

Cuando colocó un pie en el lugar, el olor a bebidas alcohólicas, sexo, y rock and roll inundaron las pocas ideas cuerdas que tenía. Las mesas estaban distribuidas de tal manera que interrumpían su paso, pero consiguió alcanzar una silla vacía, y se desplomó sobre ella mientras buscaba a Bella con los ojos.

Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de algunas meseras, pero no consiguió más que asquearse, al pensar en la forma que utilizarían su cuerpo dentro de unos pocos minutos, con cualquier hombre que atravesara la puerta con ganas de ellas. Negó con la cabeza, y una rubia le contoneó las caderas mientras le servía un vasito de tequila, cortesía de la casa según ella.

Edward se lo bebió de un solo trago, y luego volvió a su búsqueda, más decidido que nunca a encontrarla.

Las manos le temblaban, y el cuerpo le ardió en el momento en que la vio.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto diminuto, donde las suaves y cremosas piernas que poseía se mostraban ante todo el mundo. El top apenas le cubría la zona de los pechos, y el ombligo estaba descubierto por completo. Aquellos zapatos deberían ser ilegales, eran tan altos, y hacían que ella se viera tan…sexy.

Gruñó, mientras reconocía que Bella era la mujer más bonita del lugar. Con las mejillas arreboladas por el calor del lugar, y el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros como una suave cascada que baña rocas indelebles.

Ella era suya. Completamente suya, y nadie más que él podría tocarla. No importaba si otro la había tenido antes, eso era parte del pasado. Ahora, Bella se convertiría en su mujer, y nunca más tendría que ver a alguno de esos horripilantes hombres.

Sus pies se movieron por si solos sobre la superficie del asqueroso bar. Y al estar a tres pasos de ella, alargó su brazo y la atrajo por la cintura, con el cuerpo temblándole de rabia, al notar como aquel hombre le miraba el trasero.

En cuanto ambas pieles entraron en contacto, Edward se encendió, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cabeza, como si nunca antes hubiera tocado a Bella, o la hubiera abrazado. Sus piernas temblaron cuando junto su espalda al fornido pecho masculino, y cuando los labios de él se estrellaron contra la suave piel de su cuello, el sabor a dulce chocolate inundó su boca.

—¡Nos vamos a casa!—rugió, sin poder dejar de besarla. Aún cuando fuera solo en el cuello.

Ella pataleó, y comenzó a vociferar en su contra, pero Edward mantuvo, por suerte, el control suficiente como para girarla y estampar sus labios contra los de ella en un súbito instante. Le clavó las manos deseosas en las caderas, y sus piernas se entrelazaron con las de ella en un simple movimiento. Y mientras, sus labios la besaban como nunca antes, la lengua le delineaba la boca, y los dientes se fundían con la carne de su labio superior, practicando ciertos tirones furiosos y pasionales al mismo tiempo.

Se la estaba comiendo, y no le importaba. Podía sentir el dulce sabor a fresas entremezclado con el cruel manjar del Whisky entre sus labios. Sentía que los dedos le ardían mientras le acariciaba la piel desnuda. Ella le ató los brazos al cuello, por la emoción del momento, por no temblar, por no derrumbarse ante él. Y Edward levantó las piernas de ella, clavándose él mismo los tacones en la espalda, acarició la suave piel de sus muslos mientras los enrollaba alrededor de su cadera, y cuando la tuvo completamente a su favor, dejó atrás el beso, y clavó sus dientes en el magnífico cuello de cisne que Bella poseía.

—Nos vamos de aquí, quiero un servicio completo—murmuró él, sintiéndose el cínico más grande del mundo. Se rió con tintes amargos, y mordió y chupó tan fuerte, que solamente se sintió satisfecho cuando ella gimió de dolor.

—Bájame, Edward—ella le pidió con una voz adolorida—tú no quieres nada conmigo, y yo tampoco…

—En eso te equivocas—murmuró él, caminando hacia la salida con pasos seguros, y ella entre sus brazos—quiero el servicio completo, acabo de decírtelo.

—Busca entonces a una prostituta—sollozó Bella, golpeándole el pecho con los pequeños puñitos que poseía.

Él se carcajeó, y apretó sus manos con fuerza contra las piernas de ella, que luchaban por rebelarse.

—Tengo una frente a mí, justo ahora—habló Edward, justo antes de detener un taxi y arrojar el cuerpo femenino contra el acolchado asiento trasero. Él se subió enseguida, la levantó de un tirón, y comenzó a besarle el cuello con tal necesidad, que el aire se volvió tenso en pocos segundos.

—A Wallflowers 23, en la intersección de JBJA—ordenó Edward, recordando la dirección de ella. Él permitió a sus manos deleitarse con la delicia de una piel tan sedosa como la de ella, hundiendo los dedos en la carne que lo recibía. Le besó el cuello con furia, y poco a poco fue descendiendo la intensidad, hasta que consiguió colocarla en su regazo, y luego le acunó el rostro con brusquedad. Solamente para observarla con los ojos cerrados, y lágrimas fuera de ellos.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —gruñó él, abrazándola por necesidad, hundiendo su nariz en la curvatura del hombro de ella—¡No llores!

Bella hipó, y hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Edward cariñosamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? —preguntó ella, con la voz hecha añicos, como si tuviera un vacío inmenso en su cuerpo.

—No vengas a quejarte ahora—gruñó él, comenzando a besarle lentamente la piel expuesta, como si quisiera tentarla a querer más. Con sus labios probó cada pulgada de piel, besándola, acariciándola. Necesitado como un infierno de ella. —Tú hiciste esto con nosotros. Nunca fuiste sincera conmigo…

—Tú tampoco lo fuiste conmigo—lloró ella, con las manos ahora en los costados.

—¡Eres una cualquiera! —exclamó él, comenzando a mover su pelvis inmediatamente, furioso. No sabía lo que quería, ni que buscaba exactamente en esos instantes, pero tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentirse más fuerte, capaz de escuchar sus propias palabras—Y me enamoraste. Me utilizaste. No fui más que tu juguete.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —preguntó ella, hundiendo sus manos en los hombros de él, y el rostro en el pecho masculino, con ganas de llorar más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Edward se rindió, y dejó de manosearla y besarla por unos instantes. No sabía si era efecto del alcohol, pero solo tenía ganas de acariciarle la espalda en círculos.

—Te vi la otra noche—murmuró él, mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo con más fuerza que nunca—con esta mismo y asqueroso atuendo. Meneándote para otros…Poniendo tu cuerpo en bandeja de plata, para quién quisiera tomarte…

—Yo trabajo allí—ella confirmó, empuñando sus manos en la camisa de él.

—Lo sé—aseveró él, y sintió como el pecho le ardía, como si las llamas necesitadas de combustible, hubieran recibido gasolina de primera calidad con esas palabras.

—Pero soy mesera, Edward. No soy puta—sollozó ella, levantando la cabeza con el labio sangrando por causa de sus dientes, y los ojos hinchados por causa de las lágrimas—solo…necesito el dinero, y soy mesera ahí.

—No quiero más mentiras—habló él sereno, empujando el débil cuerpo de ella contra el suyo—yo si te amo…

—Eso si es una mentira—murmuró ella, tratando de levantar el antebrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro—porque yo también te vi…con otra… En nuestro lugar…

Edward suspiró, y sus pulmones comenzaron a contraerse de manera involuntaria, como si el aire le faltase. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas por causa del alcohol, y las palabras rodaron sobre su memoria, tratando de calzar unas con otras. Entonces entendió, que podía haberse equivocado, que sus ojos pudieron haberle fallado, y los celos le habían hecho cometer el mayor número de errores en un solo día. Comenzando por haber hecho llorar a la mujer de su vida.

—Puedo explicarlo—susurró él, mirándola de frente.

—Yo tampoco quiero más mentiras—Bella le sonrió triste, y el auto se detuvo en el mismo instante en que Edward se acercaba y la besaba con dolor, con anticipación a una ola de sucesos que le arrasarían la vida de golpe.

Ambos descendieron del vehículo luego de que él aventara unos billetes en el sillón, y Edward atrapó la cintura de ella con manos temblorosas. Como si cuando la soltara, ella fuera a desaparecer de golpe, y en pocos segundos. Caminaron entrelazados, hasta llegar al portón de su casa, y cuando ella lo abrió, le devolvió una mirada fría, helada.

Bella suspiró.

—Abrela—animó Edward, sin fuerzas en la voz. Ya no sabía que hacía, ni porque respiraba y hablaba. Solamente quería quedarse con ella lo que le quedaba de vida.

Bella giró la llave en la cerradura, y el pequeño hogar se abrió, recibiéndolos con una cálida sensación de familia en el ambiente.

Entonces, Edward notó que algo no estaba bien.

Había un coche rosa en el salón, entre los viejos y roídos sillones. Y ropa pequeña, del tamaño de un alfeñique estaba tendida sobre la mesa del comedor. Caminó aturdido hacía la única habitación, y encontró un diminuto cunero con encaje rosa alrededor de las sábanas. Luego, encontró varios peluches de rostro dulce y ojos llorones en un rincón, y mamilas en una bolsa blanca, junto a la mochila de Bella, donde varios libros resaltaban entre la multitud.

Se giró, y observó a Bella mirarlo con la valentía llenando sus facciones. Y justo en aquel segundo, un llanto desgarrador quebró la tensión del lugar.

Edward miró hacia el cunero con ojos desorbitados, y corrió hacia él. Contuvo la respiración cuando notó lo que allí encontró. Le dio la espalda a su descubrimiento solo un momento, mientras las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, y las preguntas que tenía se iban resolviendo a puro golpe. Dinero. Trabajo extra. Secretos. Mentiras.

—¿Bella? —la palabra escapó de los labios de Edward sin poder detenerla. Envuelta completamente, en un terror siniestro, y en llantos de un recién nacido.

—Edward—ella tragó seco, y lo miró con ojos cristalinos—Tengo una hija.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I: **_Chicas! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me emociona en gran manera ver que les ha encantado la historia y que la siguen constante ^^ ... bueno aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo que me imagino a todas ha dejado con la boca abierta, este fue escrito por mi hermosisima compañera Valhe... Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y el siguiente correra a mi cargo... espero no tardar mucho, ya que he andado algo ocupada por examenes =P ... pero si nos llegan mas de 5 reviews prometo no tardarme mucho... Hasta luego! y Cuidense... Agradecemos un millon de veces por su apoyo y si tanto les ha gustado, haganos el favor de pasarlo a sus amigs... _

**Disfruten su dia y vivanlo al maximo como si fuera el ultimo ;)**

_**V&I**_


	9. Dejame ser libre

Los personajes son de mi escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer, esta historia solo es producto de mis pensamientos y de mi compañera en el crimen, Valhe.

* * *

**Pretend – Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

_Tus ojos me dicen mentiras, y me hacen encontrarme a __mí mismo… Así que por favor, déjame ser libre, de ti y por favor, déjame ser libre, puedo enfrentar la verdad. Es difícil estar solo, nunca pase por tu disfraz, supongo que solo voy, y enfrento todos mis miedos. _

_Pon abajo tu mundo solo por una noche…_

* * *

Una vez más la castaña se sentía sola, decepcionada y herida.

Imagino que con Edward todo había cambiado, su vida se solucionaría y jamás tendría que haber pasado nuevamente un dolor tan fuerte como el que justamente estaba sintiendo ahora.

Al llegar a la cafetería, su jefe la vio y no pregunto absolutamente nada; solo la dejo hacer su trabajo y obviamente noto su estado de ánimo. Bella se dedico a hacer sus tareas y en las siguientes horas intento borrar toda imagen que aun le aturdía la mente.

Al terminar su turno, se dirigió rápidamente al bar donde estaba por comenzar su turno; se mudo de ropa sin percances como la ultima vez y salió a limpiar algunas mesas antes de abrir el lugar.

Aun sentía su pecho arder de rabia y dolor por ser tan estúpida y confiada, obviamente nadie la amaría, con tantos secretos y tan rota. Nadie tendría el tiempo suficiente como para arreglarla, nadie querría siquiera mirarla.

La campana de la puerta tintineo y comenzaron a llegar los clientes, algunos ya entrados en copas, otros simplemente se dedicaban a mirar a las meseras y pedían su primer trago de alcohol. Bella suspiro lenta y tortuosamente, era hora de trabajar y aunque le asqueaba estar en este tipo de lugares, solo tenía en mente una personita especial por la cual luchaba día a día y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-¡Mesera!- una voz varonil se escucho y rápidamente Bella se dirigió a atender al joven que se encontraba ahí. Le dio algunas indicaciones de lo que pedía, la castaña apuntaba en su libreta la orden y se dirigió rápidamente por los vasos conteniendo la bebida.

Al regresar y entregarle sus vasos, el joven estaba acompañado por mas muchachos que la miraban de forma pervertida, con pensamientos inapropiados y escaneando cada parte desnuda de Bella.

La muchacha sintió cada una de las miradas y en ese momento una mano comenzó a tocar su pierna, cuando logro localizar al causante de su sensación de vomito, no lo dudo ni un instante y le tiro una bofetada al joven a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?- su voz sonaba con desprecio y altiva.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- la castaña se sorprendió de su valentía y su voz firme, sin atisbo de vergüenza o duda.

El joven rio a carcajadas. -¿Qué? Ahora no me salgas con que eres una santa- su broma cargada de sarcasmo la hizo enfurecer aun mas y le tiro la bebida en el regazo. La castaña se acerco al joven y susurro cerca de su oído una pequeña advertencia de lo que podría suceder después, y continuo atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Bella aun estaba en estado de shock, no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a un patán como ese, pero lo que si tenía en mente era que Edward, de cierta forma, la había hecho cambiar un poco.

…

Su noche continuo sin acontecimientos mayores, bueno eso creyó ella hasta que un brazo la atrajo violentamente y sintió besos urgentes en su cuello.

-¡nos vamos a casa!- al escuchar su voz un nudo en la garganta se situó nuevamente y aunque al principio quiso ceder, una oleada de imágenes se vinieron a su mente y su cólera salió a flote.

Ella comenzó a dar patadas al azar y a moverse frenéticamente para que su agarre se soltara pero en un movimiento brusco sus labios fueron estampados con Edward y ella se quedo en estado de shock. Pudo sentir una pasión demasiado excitante por parte de el y una lujuria inapropiada para el lugar donde se encontraban, la castaña noto el sabor amargo de alcohol en los labios de el y por un momento supo que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Ella era inconsciente de los movimientos que surgían entre ambos, solo se dejo llevar por las manos ansiosas de su compañero y disfruto de la sensación de calidez, pasión y deseo.

Pero en el momento menos apropiado escucho ciertas palabras que causaron confusión y curiosidad, ella no estaba entendiendo lo que el acababa de decir y ahora justamente, la estaba lastimando con una fiereza que nunca logro conocer en Edward.

—Bájame, Edward—ella lo dijo con todo el dolor que aun podía sentir—tú no quieres nada conmigo, y yo tampoco…

—En eso te equivocas—ella sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar eso pero su confusión creció más al escucharlo completar su frase, mientras salían del lugar—quiero el servicio completo, acabo de decírtelo.

—Busca entonces a una prostituta— se sintió adolorida por el trato que les estaba dando, tratarla como una mujerzuela no era razón para que quisiera seguir haciéndole la vida añicos. Intento golpearlo pero nada funcionaba, Edward no respondía a querer bajarla de sus brazos.

—Tengo una frente a mí, justo ahora— su corazón sintió un apretón fuerte y rápidamente su mente comenzo a trabajar, mientras el dolor se situaba en su ya destruida alma; de repente sintió un asiento acolchonado y un muy lujurioso Edward besándole el cuello sin darle tregua, mientras ella aun procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—A Wallflowers 23, en la intersección de JBJA— los actos de Edward no estaban pasando desapercibidos para ella, mas sin embargo aun estaba intentando conectar todo. En cuestión de minutos pudo entenderlo, el creía realmente que la frágil castaña era una mujer con mala reputación por su trabajo; cerro sus ojos y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —maldijo Edward mientras ella sentía sus brazos amoldarse de nuevo a su cuerpo, intentando serenarla, ella odiaba llorar frente a él, pero su agonía dolía mas que su propio orgullo. —¡No llores!

—¿Por qué me haces esto Edward? — al final pudo provocar voz y una frase coherente, aun sentía el ardiente dolor en su pecho intentando sanar sus heridas pero no podía, esa duda se apodero de su mente; suficiente había tenido con el engaño de su parte, ahora intentaba hacerla sentir mal por su empleo. Y lo más doloroso aun es que ella le amaba con la misma intensidad…

—No vengas a quejarte ahora— continuo tentándola a ese fuego que quemaba su cuerpo, ella no podía resistir tanto tiempo sin sentirlo de esa manera, quería responderle pero tenía una lucha interna, el deseo de su corazón era seguir amándolo, pero el de su mente era el dolor que aun podía percibir por las palabras de el —Tú hiciste esto con nosotros. Nunca fuiste sincera conmigo…

—Tú tampoco lo fuiste conmigo— sollozo la castaña y se enfurruño, molesta por la actitud de atribuirle la culpa solo a ella.

—¡Eres una cualquiera! —sus palabras seguían lastimándola y su actitud tampoco era de enorgullecerse, su excitación seguía a flor de piel y ella encontraba la manera de no ser afectada en sobre manera —Y me enamoraste. Me utilizaste. No fui más que tu juguete.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —cuestiono mientras encontraba el sitio adecuado para volver a sentir el Edward del cual se había enamorado, ese hombre sencillo, culto y amable. Solo sintiendo el aroma de su colonia entre mezclado con alcohol, aun así le amaba.

—Te vi la otra noche—al parecer su reacción le había favorecido para calmar sus acciones anteriores, ya que ahora mismo solo estaba hablando y acariciando su espalda con ternura y delicadeza y un abrazo fuerte los mantenía a ambos juntos —con este mismo y asqueroso atuendo. Meneándote para otros…Poniendo tu cuerpo en bandeja de plata, para quién quisiera tomarte…

—Yo trabajo allí— explico ella de lo más normal, aunque al parecer él tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Lo sé— ella claramente noto el tono de voz de Edward algo extraño, con furia y cierta amargura.

—Pero soy mesera, Edward. No soy puta— tal vez Bella no quería darle explicaciones a él pero tal vez eso haría que dejara de pensar cosas donde no había nada, ella seguía sollozando con un dolor que jamás pensó sentir, la desconfianza y malos pensamientos de parte del cobrizo, le dolían en lo profundo de su ser, lo miro por un instante tratando de hacerle ver que lo que decía era lo verdadero. —solo…necesito el dinero, y soy mesera ahí.

—No quiero más mentiras—una diminuta esperanza apareció en su adolorido pecho e imagino que en cualquier momento todo volvería a la normalidad pero de su mente nadie sacaba las imágenes del parque, las risas, los besos… —yo si te amo…

Esas palabras le vinieron como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, se estremeció por el dolor aun latente.

—Eso sí es una mentira—retiro una lagrima de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano —porque yo también te vi…con otra… En nuestro lugar…

Lo miro incesante, sin retirar su mirada del cobrizo, mientras el intentaba reacomodar su mente… ella quería saber la verdad y la merecía ya que las falsas acusaciones no pasaron desapercibidas y realmente se había sentido herida…

—Puedo explicarlo—su voz se escucho leve mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella.

—Yo tampoco quiero más mentiras—la castaña medio sonrió al darse cuenta que las mentiras tendrían que desaparecer tarde o temprano, en ambas vidas… en ambos sentidos…

Edward la tomo y la beso con anhelo y desesperación, mientras ella podía sentir el dolor y el miedo apoderarse de su mente, "ya no mas mentiras Isabella Swan, llego la hora de la verdad, aunque duela" este pensamiento inundo sus sentidos por un instante mientras bajaban del auto.

—Ábrela— solo estaba consciente de que Edward entraría en su apartamento, vería la verdad con sus propios ojos y tal vez sería lo más prudente para ella pero no sabría la reacción del cobrizo.

Al abrir la puerta pudo notar como él miro extrañado todo, escaneando cada cosa que se encontraba al alcance; la ropa, los artículos, los juguetes de su pequeña esperanza de vida…

Solo observo como Edward se encaminaba lentamente por todo el departamento hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, si es que la señora Watson había sido puntual en dejarla durmiendo a la hora acordada.

Él se giro y observo a Bella, mientras ella estaba decidida ahora más que nunca a contarle su verdadera intención de mentirle, aunque tuviera que perderlo todo… la castaña escogería quedarse con su pedacito de ilusión. En ese momento un llanto se escucho desde la pequeña cuna, entonces Edward volteo a ver a la criatura recién descubierta por él.

—¿Bella? — la observo mientras se escuchaba el lloriqueo detrás de él.

—Edward— sintió un nudo en su garganta "es la hora" se repitió en su mente para tomar fuerzas y decirlo de golpe. —Tengo una hija.

Enormes lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la castaña mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del cobrizo, ambos situados uno frente al otro mientras el silencio lo inundaba el llanto de la pequeña, Bella se dirigió a cargar a su hija pero Edward la detuvo al tomarla de la muñeca.

-jamás creí que me harías esto Bella- la miro con dolor y furia contenida.

-Suéltame Edward, me lastimas- intento zafarse de su agarre pero fallo, una sonoro risa de parte de él inundo la habitación. Una risa que ocultaba algo más allá del sufrimiento.

-¿ahora quien lastima a quien? me mentiste y eso no lo puedo perdonar- sus ojos achocolatados se agrandaron y rápidamente ella lo empujo lejos, tapo su rostro con sus manos mientras miles de sensaciones externas se apoderaban de ella.

El cobrizo no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo viendo la escena de su pequeña y frágil castaña llorando sin cesar mientras la criatura se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

-¿sabes que es lo peor?- suspiro él –que me lo hayas ocultado tanto tiempo y haberme hecho ver como un estúpido enceguecido por tu supuesto amor-

Ella levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas y frunció su ceño, nadie podía decir que ella no lo amaba; el estaba equivocado y no le daría lugar a que dijera lo contrario. Se limpio el rostro con ambas manos, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el y se le planto enfrente.

-te voy a decir algo Edward Cullen- su voz sonaba firme como esa noche en el bar, pero no sabía de dónde sacaba esas fuerzas aun. –Jamás había amado a alguien como te amo a ti, jamás había dejado que alguien entrara tan profundo en mi corazón como lo has hecho tu- pincho su pecho con el dedo índice y lo miro.

-ahora solo te pido que te largues de mi casa, de mi vida pero sobre todo de mi alma- sus ojos querían traicionarla con mas lagrimas, sus manos querían aferrarse a él, su boca quería decirle todo lo contrario pero ya no podía soportar esto mas.

Los ojos verdes del cobrizo se agrandaron de sorpresa y se quedo estático en su lugar, Bella entendió que no sería por las buenas, entonces tomo su brazo y lo jaloneo hasta dejarlo fuera de la puerta del departamento y la azoto en frente de él.

Mientras lentamente su cuerpo se deslizaba al piso y dejaba que su llanto la consumiera lenta, dolorosa y silenciosamente.

-¡Bella!- toco la puerta el muchacho. -¡Bella ábreme! Tenemos que hablar- para ella todo estaba dicho, ya nada nuevo la haría salir de su decisión…

-¡Bella por favor!- por instante sus gritos cesaron y al siguiente hablo más silencioso. –No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras Bella- su voz sonaba triste, confundida y anhelante.

Bella dejo recargada su espalda en la puerta, sentada en el piso y dejando salir todo eso que había tenido que callar por mucho tiempo; sus miedos habían salido a flote y ahora le tocaba enfrentarlos.

-por favor Edward, solo déjame libre- apenas pudo decir entre sollozos.

-no Bella, no quiero dejarte ir- sus manos se posaban en la puerta y seguía esperando con ansias que ella recapacitara. –Yo te amo Bella, no me importa lo demás, por favor no me dejes- ella pudo escuchar como su voz se quebraba y ya no podía decir nada más.

-lo siento Edward, pero si tu…- su voz ya no salió, solo sollozos incomprendidos; intento controlar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. –Es por eso que no quería decirte nada, temía que te lo tomaras así, que te comportaras así- se levanto de su lugar y se fue directamente a su habitación tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Se recostó en la cama con la pequeña a su lado y sonrió tristemente al observarla dormir, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos ni tristezas. Intento dormir y al percatarse que no había escuchado más ruidos al exterior de su puerta, imagino que Edward se había dado por vencido.

…

Al escuchar su teléfono celular sonar abrió sus ojos, los sentía demasiado hinchados, ardían y aun tenia exceso de sueño. Como pudo logro levantarse sin despertar a su hija y logro apagar la alarma del celular. Se dirigió al baño solo para observar su rostro en el espejo, unas ojeras enormes, ojos hinchados y rojos y el pelo revuelto. Abrió la regadera y se dio una merecida ducha para quitarse de encima la pereza y corrió por algo de ropa y prepararle las cosas a la señora Watson para el cuidado de su pequeña.

A los pocos minutos de tener que irse abrió la puerta y encontró a un Edward dormido plácidamente al lado de ella y con una pequeña flor en mano. No supo en qué momento el se había quedado ahí, esperándola o donde había conseguido lo que traía pero no se quedaría a preguntar.

Al instante en que salió Edward se movió incomodo y rápidamente se enderezo en su lugar, tallo sus ojos y vio a la pequeña castaña alejarse de él.

-Bella espera- aun atontado por el sueño, dolor de cabeza y dolor de espalda por la posición en que había dormido se dirigió a ella y la alcanzo.

-por favor Edward, no lo hagas mas difícil- su voz suplicaba dejar todo esto por la paz pero ella no esperaba la actitud de él.

-¿Cómo se llama?- acaricio la pequeña mejilla de la niña y le sonrió mientras esta dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su mamá.

Bella suspiro algo derrotada pero con precaución contesto su pregunta.

-se llama Carol- le devolvió la sonrisa al cobrizo mientras tocaba la puerta de la señora que cuidaba a su pequeña.

-aquí tiene señora Watson, volveré en la noche por ella- beso la mejilla de la pequeña durmiente y se despidió de ambas.

-entonces…- se acerco a la castaña. -¿me darás la oportunidad que pido?- sus ojos la penetraban para que sucumbiera a sus encantos, pero ella aun dudaba y alejo su mirada de él.

-No lo sé, Edward. Ya me has hecho mucho daño- se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba su reacción. -¿Quién me asegura que no volverás a hacerme lo mismo?-

-yo…- titubeo el muchacho mientras tomaba algunos puños de cabello entre sus manos, signo de nerviosismo. –prometo no volver a hacer nada estúpido Bella, en serio- sus facciones eran serias. Detrás de ese muchacho descuidado, andrajoso y ahora sucio, ella pudo observar que no le mentía.

-está bien- suspiro derrotada al ver que no podía hacer nada más que esperar que sucediera lo mejor.

-solo una interrogante- tomo las manos de Bella mientras a ella se le salía el aire de los pulmones en un solo jadeo por el tacto.

-¿aun vive el padre de Carol?-

* * *

**I:**_ Hi lindas lectoras!_

_primeramente una enorme disculpa de mi parte por la tardanza, pero siendo la ultima semana de clases que tuve antes de unas bien merecidas vacaciones, los examenes me atosigaron... en fin, nada de excusas, aqui les traje el siguiente cap escrito por mi... espero sea de su agrado y los disfruten tanto como yo... la verdad poco a poco sale a la luz... y les agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, los leemos todos y son gratificantes para nuestra inspiracion... bueno dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, si no les gusto, si lo aborrecieron, etc... cuidense... el prox cap esta a cargo de mi amiga Valhe..._

_hasta luego!_

**V&I**

P.D. para las que leen mi historia de ''enemigos naturales, amor imposible'' ma;ana a mas tardar en la noche les dejare el nuevo cap... ^^


	10. Tu aprendes acerca de eso

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Let me go – Three doors down.**

**The Gathering–You learn about it.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

"_Casi no sabía de lo que eras capaz ¿Pero porque no darte una oportunidad? Tú aprendes acerca de eso. Tú cosechas todo lo que puedes. Todo está consumiéndose dentro de ti."_

* * *

Se siente como la mierda más grande del mundo.

Lleno de mentiras, odios, dudas. Con el corazón podrido por dentro, y miles heridas saturadas por el ponzoñoso pus, que le recorría el alma de cabo a rabo. El corazón no soportaba la carga, y la cabeza le iba a reventar por tantas estupideces juntas.

No puede creer tantas cosas juntas.

Tantas mentiras, tanto odio. Y la mucha razón que tuvo Kate cuando le dijo aquellas últimas palabras, después de salir de su casa.

—_Haberte acostado conmigo—habló ella, mirándolo con ojos diabólicos—no te hace igual a ella. De hecho, te hace peor. Te transforma en el peor de todos los hombres. Porque la amas, y en vez de luchar por ella, te rendiste a la primera oportunidad. Eso Edward, ni siquiera el buen sexo te lo quita de la cabeza._

Era la pura verdad, todas y cada una de aquellas palabras.

Se sentía un cerdo completo, incapaz de merecer el amor tan puro de una mujer luchadora, como su Bella. De una mujer que se esfuerza cada día de su vida por su pequeña hija, por darle lo mejor cuando ella no recibe, sino las sobras de una sociedad que no le brindara más oportunidades de las que ya tiene. ¿Qué tipo de amor se merece? Si lo único que él hizo, fue vengase como el más inmaduro de los adolescentes, sin ponerse a pensar las consecuencias, o siquiera dudar de lo que sus ojos habían visto. No pudo tener boca para hablar con ella, de manera contraria, decidió herirla con la mayor de sus fortalezas. Con puro odio, conjuntamente con una de las mujeres más fétidas y pútridas del planeta.

Tenía miedo de ser igual que Kate. Miedo de haber perdido todas las cosas buenas que la vida le ha regalado hasta el momento, y aún no sabe si es capaz de sobrepasar todo tipo de obstáculos por estar con su Bella, pero conoce la fuerza del amor de ambos y está seguro que la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, al menos para conseguir una mínima parte del amor que cree, ambos se merecen.

Cuando escuchó la verdad, salir de los rosáceos labios de una pequeña bebé de meses de nacida, envuelta y cobijas y pañales y sin miedos para defenderse, excepto un ruidoso llanto, comprendió que mucho de lo que Bella hacía, no era más que una respuesta a la situación en la que se encontraba. El dinero no le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler del departamento, pagar las cuentas, y al mismo tiempo, a una mujer asalariada que cuidaba de su hija. Y mientras, él la había estado juzgando por actos que ella ni siquiera podría cometer, no cuando tenía la vida de su hija y la suya por delante.

_Te voy a decir algo Edward Cullen. Jamás había amado a alguien como te amo a ti, jamás había dejado que alguien entrara tan profundo en mi corazón como lo has hecho tú, ahora solo te pido que te largues de mi casa, de mi vida pero sobre todo de mi alma._

La vida se le partió en esquirlas, y le corazón murió de un ataque fulminante cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Era la confirmación perfecta de lo poco hombre que era, de lo poco que se merecía el amor de una mujer como Bella. Él, entonces resultaba siendo una piedra en el camino de cualquier persona, sino comenzaba a buscarle un sentido a su vida. Porque como bien dicen en el cuento de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" si no conoces hacia dónde vas, entonces cualquier camino es correcto.

Y desde un inicio, Edward supo que el comienzo, transcurso y fin de su vida, era únicamente Bella. Ella era su dirección, su orientación, el impulso perfecto, los deseos de ser alguien, las ganas de superarse. Bella era todo lo que Edward tenía, y perderla sería como hundirse en el mismo fango de la amargura, aún utilizando zapatos anti-deslizamiento.

Esa noche, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que era, y el bonito rostro de la bebé, en contraste con las inmensas ojeras de Bella, comprendió que tendría que hacer algo rápido antes de perderla para siempre. Compró una flor en la carretera, con el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo, y regresó a dormir bajo su puerta durante toda la noche, pasando frío, mientras los dientes le castañeaban terriblemente por causa del miedo y del pánico por enfrentarse a una ciudad en punto de intemperie. Había aprendido acerca del amor, de la perdida y del dolor más que en toda su vida.

Pero habló con ella, le rogó y estuvo completamente dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas para suplicar un segundo de su tiempo. Una nueva oportunidad para amarla como se merecía, aún si fuese necesario, una nueva vida en cualquier tipo de situación. Edward amaría a Bella eternamente, sin importar si tuviesen que vivir bajo un puente, o si con el paso de los años tenían más responsabilidades de las que él podría acarrear.

¡Dios!

¡Ella era su mujer, y la amaría hasta el final de sus días!

Luego de un par de minutos, en los que su corazón se vio tentado a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, Bella terminó aceptando una nueva oportunidad y Edward se sintió como el bastardo más afortunado del planeta. Y por ello, comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien para nunca más correr el riesgo de perder a las dos mujeres que pronto serían su familia. Porque sí. Carol era una niña muy bonita, y si él creía tener edad para relacionarse sexualmente con una cualquiera, entonces podía hacerse cargo de una niña tan dulce e inocente, que lograba conmover hasta las fibras más profundas de su ser de la misma forma que su madre.

—Solo una interrogante—Tomó las manos de Bella, emocionado por sentir la calidez tan típica de su piel. Esa calidez que lo envolvía, retirando todo tipo de recuerdos fríos de su cabeza. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo escapar de los labios de su novia, y comenzó a saltar internamente al comprender que ella también lo necesitaba.

—¿Aún vive el padre de Carol? —Era una pregunta que debía hacer. La cabeza la tenía completamente liada por el miedo a que otro hombre quisiera reclamar lo que era suyo. Bella y Carol eran suyas, y haría lo que fuese para mantenerlas a su lado, y recuperar su cariño poco a poco.

Edward se tensó, cuando después de varios minutos Bella continuó sin responder, incluso le soltó un poco las manos y comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma, como si su reacción solamente percibiera miedo a la pregunta.

—¿Estás bien, hermosa? —le preguntó, rodeando con los brazos por la cintura. Ella hundió su frágil carita en el pecho de Edward, y él se limitó a besarle los cabellos con suma delicadeza y adoración, amando cada fibra de cada pelito de su cabeza.

—No me importa si vive—contestó finalmente, con la voz un poco entrecortada—Es una larga historia, pero la verdad no tengo intenciones de repetirla. Ahora somos yo y mi hija, Edward. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

Edward asintió, pero en su cabeza apareció una idea que, según él, serviría para alimentar la confianza entre ambos.

—Si te sirve—murmuró levantándole el mentón con una mano delicada—también yo tengo un pasado, y estoy dispuesto a contártelo. Estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti, mi vida. Y si al final de mi historia, no quieres contarme la tuya, yo entenderé. Pero al menos te habré abierto mi corazón, con todas las heridas que tiene.

Bella le sonrió, con una pizca de tristeza buscando endulzarle los labios.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad—susurró ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos—Tienes que comprender que no soy solamente yo. Esta vez, no pienso dejar a Carol fuera de esto, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida y si no estás dispuesto a tener una novia con una hija de otro hombre….—Él acalló sus labios, colocando dos dedos contra ellos.

—Shh. Shh—murmuró Edward, besándole la frente con mucho cuidado—En lo que a mí respecta, tú solamente tienes una hija, y es mía, Bella.

A ella, los ojos se le aguaron, formando grandes lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y la forma en la que empuñó sus manos causó en Edward un extraño sentimiento.

—No juegues con eso—sollozó ella. Él escuchó un par de quejidos del interior de la casa, y se aventuró a proponerle lo que tanto había pensado la noche anterior—Me haces mucho daño si juegas con mi hija, Edward. Eso no…

Él le tomó las manos con dulzura, y mirándole a los ojos le habló poniendo sus propios deseos en aquellas palabras.

—Eres mi vida, Bella. Lo único que tiene sentido para mí, eres tú. Y ahora qué sé la verdad importante de tu vida, no hay impedimento para que estemos juntos en la forma que queremos. Hagamos lo que siempre soñamos, mi vida…

—Edward—sollozó Bella, sin fuerza en la voz. Intentó levantar su mano derecha para evitar que el discurso siguiera, pero él le tomó la mano, la entrelazó con la de él, y uniendo ambos corazones, colocó las dos manos entre los pechos de ambos, en el justo sitio de localización del corazón.

—No pequeña, por favor amor, deja que nuestra hija y yo formemos tu familia, esa que siempre quisimos y por mentiras y confusiones, no pudimos lograr. Mi vida, déjame amarte, demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí—susurró, acercando ambos cuerpos con la mano sobrante. Cuando tuvo el rostro de ella a centímetros del suyo, y mientras las narices se rozaban, le besó delicadamente, solo un toque sobre los labios que duró una milésima de segundo, y luego le abrazó con la mayor fuerza que sus brazos tenían.

_Por favor, que ella lo quiera tanto como yo._

—Bella—suplicó contra su oído, mientras los cuerpos seguían enlazados por aquel especial abrazo—seamos uno, como siempre quisimos. Podemos seguir adelante juntos, con Carol, y luego con el resto de muchachitos que vamos a tener—Bella se rió un poco, aunque los restos de sollozos aún se le escuchaban en la voz. Era tan difícil para él entender sus reacciones, y el corazón le estaba palpitando más fuerte que nunca, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta, y estuviese dispuesto a salírsele del pecho por causa de ello.

—Realmente quiero ser feliz a tu lado—rogó de nuevo el muchacho, levantándole el mentón por segunda vez, solo para mirarle a los brillantes ojos, tan románticos y enamorados como él nunca los había visto—estamos hechos para el otro, amor. Sé que podemos hacer esto juntos, seremos una buena familia…

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Edward? —preguntó ella, con la voz un poco entrecortada pero con una sonrisa dulce y esperanzada formándosele en los labios.

—Completamente seguro—murmuró él, devolviéndole la sonrisa aún más emocionado.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Y si luego te arrepientes? —volvió a preguntar, entrecerrando los ojos—No somos un juego, Carol está para siempre en mi vida, y si quieres algo como lo que me estás proponiendo, sabes que también es para siempre. No soy mujer de juegos, Edward…

—Lo sé—respondió él, apretándola aún más fuerte contra sus labios—y si de algo estoy seguro en este momento de mi vida, es que te quiero en ella para siempre. _Ahora tú eres mi vida._

Bella lo pensó varios minutos, con las manos en los antebrazos níveos de su novio, y luego de analizar cosas que Edward no entendió, le miró con una sonrisa grandiosa en los labios, asintiendo despacio.

—Está bien—aceptó ella, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave mejilla de él. Edward ladeó la cabeza para apoyarse en la mano de su novia—pero tengo un par de condiciones que me gustaría discutir contigo.

—Lo que quieras—murmuró él, ensimismado por la vista de sus rosáceos y tentadores labios. Se sentía tan emocionado y feliz, que cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese no importaba, con tal de conseguirla para siempre en su vida.

—Si tienes un pasado, yo tengo derecho a saberlo—murmuró ella, con ojos serios. Él solamente asintió, tomando una preparación mental para relatarle a ella sus juegos adolescentes—y tú tienes derecho a saber el mío—suspiró Bella, abrazándole con fuerza—pero necesito que nos prometamos, que nada de lo que hicimos interferirá en la vida que tendremos en un próximo futuro.

Edward asintió, y después de besarle en la frente le miró con ojos amplios.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, excepto en una parte—ella frunció el ceño, y a Edward eso le provocó ganas de reír—la vida que tendremos no será en un próximo futuro. Será ahora mismo, tu y yo necesitamos construir una nueva vida con Carol, y no tenemos que esperar años para eso—ella le sonrió, algo tímida y luego Edward rió con fuerza, levantándola del piso en volandas y girándola en el aire.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, con muchísimas ganas.

—¡Te amo! —exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras el momento de alegría les inundaba el corazón, y sentían una buena y fuerte brisa atravesándoles el cuerpo por completo.

Minutos después, ambos estaban completamente exhaustos y con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

—Lo primero que haremos es presentarte a mis padres, con Carol—murmuró Edward, besándole los mejillas apenas con un roce, mientras su voz se volvía dulce y con ciertos toques sensuales que a Bella siempre conseguían estremecer.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del largo cuello de él.

—Completamente—Edward levantó la cabeza, y mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios le condujo a la puerta de la señora Watson—Ahora, saca a Carol de ahí, y llevémosla con mis padres para que ellos la conozcan. Luego… ¿Te gustaría vivir en este departamento, o en uno nuevo?

Ella le miró curiosa.

—Bueno…creo que aquí es un buen lugar. Supongo que será cosa de traer tus…pertenencias.

Edward le sonrió, notando el miedo con que sus palabras salían.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi vida. Solamente tenemos que ser pacientes. A decir verdad, me gustaría vivir en un nuevo lugar, pero hasta estabilizarnos económicamente, podemos vivir aquí un buen tiempo. —le besó con delicadeza la nariz, y luego golpeó la puerta de la viejita con ganas.

—Disculpe—murmuró Bella, viendo a la mujer con su hija en brazos—creo que no tendrá que cuidar a Carol, después de todo.

La señora Watson suspiró.

—No te preocupes, hija. Aquí tienes a la niña, ahorita te traigo la bolsa de sus cosas.

Antes de que Bella pudiera tomar en brazos a su pequeña Carol, Edward tomó la iniciativa y la cargó delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo a quebrarla por lo frágil que se veía la pequeña.

—Es muy hermosa—murmuró distraídamente, mientras le besaba la diminuta nariz con adoración. En efecto, era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida. Con ojitos color chocolate, y pequeñas motas de cabello del mismo tono. Se veía completamente divertida mientras él hacía malabares tratando de verla sonreír, y cuando escuchó su risa, se maravilló comprendiendo que era aquel, el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.

—Le gustas—murmuró Bella, besándole una mejilla. —Serán muy buenos amigos.

La señora Watson apareció en ese instante, y le entregó la bolsa a Bella mientras miraba de reojo a Edward jugando con la niña.

—¿Quién es el bueno mozo? —preguntó curiosa, mientras Bella se cargaba la pañalera al hombro.

Edward escuchó la pregunta, y tomando aire acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos antes de hablar:

—Soy el padre de la niña—respondió con orgullo, apretando la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

La señora Watson se rió, pero luego de decirle unas palabras a Bella, se retiró dándole a la muchacha un guiño.

—Edward—suspiró Bella—aquí nadie te creerá eso. Todos me vieron llegar con el vientre de embarazada, y meses después, tú apareciste. No tiene…

—Es mi hija, Bella—rezongó él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza—es una niña muy guapa, creo que hasta saco la nariz de mí…

Ella se rió, y con un ambiente más aligerado, ambos marcharon tomados de la mano, con una en brazos, hacia la humilde casa de los Cullen.

* * *

**V:** _Hola guapísimas. La verdad es que he estado muy líada con los estudios, así que les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero espero que les guste este cap. Es uno de los más emotivos, porque en el siguiente ya vienen las verdades de Bella que están a cargo de mi guapísima Izzy. Y el 11 con las verdades de Edward, que están a mi cargo. Esperamos que les guste el rumbo de la historia, y también que nos sigan dejando sus hermosas palabras, que son de gran ayuda para nosotras. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas señoritas que nos dejaron rr, y a las que dejaran rr en este cap._

***Visiten nuestras historias, Enemigos naturales, amor imposible de mi amada Izzy. Cry y NY4 de mi autoría. Y no olviden dejar sus rr, que nos cumplen el sueño a nosotras dos. XD**

_Muchos besos Ecuatorianos y Mexicanos._

**V&I**


End file.
